How to tell you I love you
by Tamaran Girl
Summary: Char's POV from when he is writing the letter telling Ella he loves her to the end of the book. This is my first ella enchanted story! chp 16 FINALLY up! chapter 16 title--The Banquet
1. Letter Sending to Ella

Ok this is my first Ella Enchanted story so please, don't hurt me! Oh, and if I messed up on something, tell me. This is when Char is going to send the letter telling that he loves Ella. It's Char's point of view. Hope you like! Also, her eyes are green, right? And her hair is…black? I'm sorry, I can't seem to find it so if I got any of these wrong, please tell me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ella Enchanted.

* * *

_Love…I never felt it before, never understood it. But what was it? All I knew is that I had fallen in love…fallen hard for Ella, Ella of Frell. She is everything a man would ever want. That's why I'm scared. What if she doesn't love me? What if she loves someone else? Just because I'm a prince who will soon be a king, doesn't mean I can't be scared. But, I don't get scared easily. But…this is what I am scared of. Her refusing me. How can I live with myself?_

_I tapped my pen on the paper, which I would turn into a letter and send it to her. I could even imagine her reading my letters, her beautiful black hair falling over her shoulder and she tucks it behind her ear. Her beautiful green eyes reading my letter, a small smile on her lips. How I longed to see her in person, how I longed to see her smile…_

_Ever since I had first met her, I knew she was the_ **one**_. She wasn't like most ladies I met, who were only after my crown. She was special and didn't treat me differently than any other ordinary person. She treated me like I was a human being and not a prize to be won._

_I glanced at the paper, clean and not a single thing written on it except for 'Dear Ella'. How was I to tell her I loved her? After all, I was a friend. That was all I was to her. But that didn't stop me from wishing that I was more than that. I needed her like I needed air._

_I sighed and glance out the window, at the blackened sky. I was writing at night, as always so I wouldn't be disturbed. The stars were bright like her eyes…_

_I needed to tell her! I felt as if I were going to explode if I kept this inside. I…I had to! My pen began to move, writing the words that I had longed to write._

_Later, I finally finished. I read it. It was everything I had longed to tell her. I had to send it immediately and find out if she loved me or not. The suspense was killing me slowly, as if poison was inside me and eating me alive._

_I ran out of my room and hurried down the hall. Some servants glanced at me but continued their work. I didn't pay attention to them but only hurry. I then saw the man I always gave my letters to and who sent them for me. I called for him and he stopped and waited for me and bowed politely. I didn't have time for the formal junk. I had to get this letter sent!_

_I ordered him to immediately send it. He hesitated but I barked at him to do what I ordered him to do. He scurried off, terrified. I suppose I had been to rough but I had to find out, had to know._

_I walked back to my quarters. What if I was back home in Frell, sliding down the stair rails with Ella? I could see her; her black hair flying out behind her and her eyes lit up as she flew down the stairs, laughing all the way down. And me…me, ready to catch her and twirl her around as if she was a princess. Which she would be if she only chose me as the lucky man!_

_I blew out the candle, jumped into bed and fell into a deep sleep but not until I thought: If only she chose me…if only.

* * *

_

See, it wasn't **that **bad! LOL, please review!


	2. Letter Receiving from Ella

Ok, I wasn't thinking of writing another chapter for this but, when one of my reviews (I had reviewers?! omg, yay! lol) suggested it, I decided sure, why not? Well, this is, and will be, the last chapter. So it's only 2 chapters.

> This is when Char is waiting and receives Ella's letter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ella Enchanted.

* * *

_ I waited in torture for her letter. I paced and sometimes, instead of the Ayorthaians being the quiet ones, I was the quiet one, lost in thinking of her._

_ How beautiful she was, how she seemed to...glow when she smiled. She was perfect. I had been terrified when she went to finishing school. Would she become haughty as Hattie or as blank as Olive? I feared that and I felt as if my heart was breaking. But when I saw her with those ogres, I knew it was really her._

_ What if she rejected me? What if-_

_ I shook of these thoughts. No one would_ **ever** _refuse the prince of Kyrria. Absolutely no one. But Ella wasn't like everyone. She was special, unique..._

_ That is when I swore that if Ella refused me, I would never marry. No one could ever compare to her. Absolutely no one._

_ Sometimes, at night, I said her name softly, to comfort me. "Ella...Ella of Frell." I wish her name was_ **PRINCESS** _Ella. I wish she was mine. I wanted,_ **NEEDED** _her in my arms. Without her, I knew I would never be the same. No, I would become a distant, cold, bitter person, I was sure of it. I would never again reveal my emotions ever again, in fear of them being stomped on._

_ I heard a knock on my door and I threw the door open, where the man had his hand in mid air, as if to knock again. He bowed low and said, "Sire, I have two letters. One of them is from your mother," I wanted to groan. I wanted ELLA'S letter. "And another from Miss Ella of Frell." I grabbed both letters out of his hands, practically threw him out of my room and then stared at both of them. Mother's or Ella's...I knew, even if my heart was screaming Ella's, I should read my dear mother's. I better read that one first. Mother rarely delivered bad news._

**_Dear Char,_**

**_ Has it truly been half a year? My, you probably have grown to be the young man that will be the ruler of all Kyrria. I am very proud of you; son, and I trust you have been behaving very good. Your father and me have been waiting until your return, my son. But I must talk to you, alone, without your father interrupting as he usually does._**

**_ It concerns the grounds of you getting married. Every ruler of Kyrria marries, arranged marriage or by love. But, when you father asks you if you fancy any lady, you always respond no. Now, we must take matters in our hands. I am sorry, Char, I would never want to do this but I must. When you return, there will be three balls in honoring your return. Choose from them a bride, you must, for if you don't…you father chooses._**

**_ Choose well, my son, and I wish you would love instead of marry a lady who you do not feel for._**

**_ Be careful my son. There are many ladies out there who do not care for you, only your crown. Be very careful and choose wisely._**

****

**_Your mother,_**

**_Queen Daria_**

****

_I dropped the letter. My mother…was going to force me to marry someone I did not love? How could she? I thought she…she understood how it was to be in an arranged marriage. I thought she promised to me every night I went to bed she would never force me into wedlock. She promised! _

_ I knew I must have sounded childish carrying out like this and thinking this way, but I was beyond furious. My own mother! I could believe that my father would do this; actually, I could swear my life that he would do something like this. But mother?_

_ I then remembered Ella's letter. I grabbed it eagerly and began to open it. Maybe if she accepted, I wouldn't have to think about balls and wives. All I had to think about was Ella._

_ I then began to read Ella's letter, a smile on my face._

_ The smile began to vanish as I continued to read. It was from Hattie that wench. She told me…that Ella had eloped. I wanted to laugh. Yeah, right, Ella?_

_ She then ended 'Your Angel of Comfort'. At that, I actually did laugh. My angel of comfort? I would rather have daggers through me than _**that**.

_Still chuckling, I began to read "Ella's note". I stopped mid chuckle. This looked exactly like Ella's handwriting. Also, it sounded just like her. Laughing at the world? Definitely her own._

_ I re read it again, hoping I was mistaken, hoping I read wrong. No. Everything was there in black ink. Everything Hattie had told me._

_ I wanted to laugh and just say it was a joke. But I couldn't. I was frozen. Three things were running through my mind at that moment. One: Ella was going to be married to an old rich man. Two: She didn't want me (this hurt me the most, being unwanted.) Three: I hadn't escaped the balls. I still had to go and pick my bride from there. The only wife I wanted was Ella. But she didn't want me._

_ Suddenly, with anger, I grabbed the box I kept her letters to me and hurled it against the wall. I screamed in rage, "MINX! HARPY!" I never felt so much anger, so much rage. Not even when the tutor made my sister cry. I was so angry, so hurt, so full of pain…_

_ I grabbed the fallen letters and hurled them into the fire, where they soon became ashes. I then grabbed her letter; the one I had so eagerly wanted, and stared at it for a moment before hurling it into the fire. For some reason, it took longer to burn than the others…_

_ Hot tears ran down my cheek. I kicked the wooden stool out of my way and it slammed into a wall, breaking in half. I wanted to run around, screaming._

_ No. I would control myself and act like the future king would. I would remain calm…_

_ I then took out my journal and took my anger out on the pages._

_ Another knocking. I wanted to groan. Couldn't they just feel the anger in the room?_

_ I yelled, "COME IN!" A servant girl came in, shaking. I glared at her. "What is it?" I hissed out._

_ She stammered, "S-Sire, y-you are n-needed-"_

_ I slammed both my hands on the desk and glared at the girl, who silenced immediately. "Just…tell…me…what…it…is…" I was trying very hard to control my anger. I felt a twinge of guilt when I saw tears in the girl's eyes. She must have been only about eight years old._

_ "Y-Yes sire. T-The queen and k-king w-wish to discuss m-matters with you," The girl kept her eyes away from me._

_ I sighed, releasing my anger in that sigh. I walked up to the girl and she winced and cringed, as if expecting a slap. Instead, I gave her a hug. Who was shocker, I could not tell you._

_ But I whispered in her ear, "I am terribly sorry for what I have done. You see…first love rejection is far more painful than anything in this whole world. Trust me…pray you never have to experience this pain."_

_ I then walked out of my room, trying to forget the girl who stole and broke my heart. Ella, why?

* * *

_

I hope you all liked it! No longer a one-shot, it's a TWO-shot! LOL, please review!


	3. The Inn

Ok this is my longest chapter! I have decided to do a four part story, since my reviewers are demanding it (once again, shocked I have reviewers.) I'm doing the suggestion one of my reviewers suggested (KrazyKamaka-zGurl89, thank you so much!)

I need suggestions for the next chapter!

Now, this is when Char is at Areida's inn. Oh, and a little more added.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ella Enchanted.

* * *

_ I was finally returning home. Finally. No more silence and no more time to think about _**her**_. I was finally returning home. I couldn't, just simply, couldn't wait._

_ I rode home with the knights who companied me on the ogre hunting. They were laughing about something. They always seemed to have a smile on their faces. Maybe they never felt that heart-breaking feeling when the one girl you are so sure you are suppose to marry turns you away for someone else._

_ Sir Stephen was now talking about his family. His children were splendid, so alive and always smiling. And his wife always greeted him at the door with a hug and a kiss. My heart ached for Ella to do that to me and for our children to always be smiling…_

_ No, I must stop thinking about her. I had decided to leave her in Ayortha. But I couldn't seem to get her smile out of my mind. She seemed so trust-worthy, so kind and thoughtful…_

_ "Any ladies you fancy, sire?" Sir Stephen's voice penetrated my thoughts. I glanced at him from my horse and found that now all eyes were trained on me. I swallowed._

_ "No…I don't fancy any lass. All of them are only after my crown. Their all lying, misleading, deceiving, minxes…" I realized what I was saying. I put a nervous smile on. "Err…guess I got carried away. Can't trust them lasses anymore." I thought silently to myself 'Yes…and some just break your heart.'_

_ Sir Bert nudged Sir Martin and laughter was in their eyes. I snapped, "What is so amusing? Care to share?"_

_ I guess my anger surprised both of them because they both stared at me with wide eyes. "N-No, sir."_

_ I narrowed me eyes. "Good. Let's keep moving and find an inn immediately. And no more talk about them lasses." I kicked my horse to go faster and soon we were riding top speed towards an inn. We were near the border of Ayortha so we found one almost immediately._

_ They must have never had such important guest because all of them were nervous. The mother, I suppose, looked so surprised and shocked and her eyes were wide._

_ I strolled in the inn as if I wasn't royal and just another customer. I flashed the mother a kind smile. "Madame, may we please have a room for the night? We need it only for a night, ma'am."_

_ She nodded mutely and began to recollect herself. "Y-Yes sire. Please, come in here. Areida! Come here, child!"_

_ A beautiful girl came down the stairs. A little voice in my head said, 'But not as beautiful as Ella…' Oh, darn, there I go thinking of her again…I dug my heel into my toe as punishment._

_ "Hello there," I said as the girl's eyes widened. She curtsied low and reminded me of El-_

_ 'STOP IT!' I ordered myself._

_ She looked me right in the eye and then glanced away. "Sire…here, let me show you gentlemen to your rooms."_

_ She led us through a hall and gave us four secluded rooms. There were two beds in each room and there were seven of us, counting me. I was going to have my own room. Good, I didn't want any of my men hearing me cry out in the night for _**her**_._

_ She curtsied again. "Sire, dinner will be in ten minutes." She left, but not without a backward glance at us nervously._

_ Sir John grinned and had a twinkle in his eye as he looked at me. "My, she was a pretty one." My men laughed and went into their rooms before I could yell at them. I sighed and ran a hand through my hand. What was I to do?_

_ I decided to go into my room. I was about to just fall backwards on my bed when I heard a child scream, "BOO!" Naturally, I turned to see whom it was but right at that second, I had begun to fall so I ended up on the floor, on my bottom._

_ A girl's head popped out from the covers. "Hi!" She said with a grin._

_ I just stared. Was this room already occupied? She giggled and held out a hand, which I took mutely. "I'm Ettime! What's your name?"_

_ I managed to find my voice. "Prince Charmont of Kyrria. Is this your room? I am sorry, I will request another room…"_

_ She giggled again and jumped out of my bed. She had a wide face and had a huge smile. Her two front teeth were missing but that just made her look cute. Her dark black hair was in big tails and her eyes were dark brown. She looked about six years old._

_ "Wow, a prince! We never had royalty before! And no, silly, this isn't my room! My mommy and daddy own this inn! I just go into rooms and jump on the beds. Heard voices outside and decided to hide and scare somebody, which was you!" She pointed a finger at me and began laughing, falling back on my bed._

_ I stared. All right… "Well then…I suppose I shall fetch your mother so she can put you back into your room."_

_ Ettime's eyes widened and she grabbed my arm as I stood and turned to walk out of the room. Her large eyes were scared. "Please, don't! Mama will be so mad at me for disturbing the guests! Please, sir, don't!"_

_ I looked into her nervous, scared eyes and smiled. "I won't tell."_

_ She grinned, showing no front teeth. "Thank you, Prince Charmont!" She gave me a big bear hug that startled me. She let go and laughed. "You have a startled expression, Princie!"_

_ I laughed at her nickname for me. That had been the first laugh since Ella had sent me that letter._

_ A knock was on my door. Ettime looked at it nervously and mouthed, "It might be mother."_

_ I nodded, showing I understood and I pointed wordlessly to my closet. She ran to the closet without making a sound at all. She closed the closet door just as I opened the door. Areida was there, standing there nervously._

_ "Your Highness," she curtsied again. I bowed politely. "Dinner is served, sire."_

_ I nodded. "Excellent."_

_ She was about to walk away when she stopped and looked at me and played with her hair. "Sire…um, have you by any chance seen a little girl by the name of Ettime? She has been missing and she sometimes likes to go into the guests' rooms. Have you seen her?"_

_ I kept my face still and shook my head. "Can't say I have."_

_ Areida looked away, embarrassed. "Thank you anyway. Come, dinner is to be served." She walked away._

_ "I shall be there in a minute," I called. When Areida was out of sight, Ettime popped out of the closet, holding her hand to her mouth as if to hold in a giggle._

_ "Thank you for covering for me. Areida would have been very mad at me if you had," Ettime said with a grin._

_ I laughed. "Well now, your family is looking for you. You best go down there and make up an excuse for your absence."_

_ Giggling, Ettime left. I sighed. What a nice kid…_

_ "Sire, dinner is going to be served. Are you coming? Or are you not hungry?" Sir Stephen asked me._

_ I smiled slightly. "I was just headed down there. Come, let us go eat."_

_ Sir Stephen and I walked downstairs where my other men were already seated and eating happily._

_ "Madame, this food is wonderful!" Sir Martin exclaimed, taking another big helping for himself. The mother beamed._

_ Sir John nodded in agreement. "For once, Martin doesn't lie!" That set everyone, even me, into laughter._

_ The mother, while curtsying, knocked over a table, which a vase fell and broke. The whole family got on their hands and knees and began to pick up every sharp edge. I got down on my hands and knees and began to help when Areida knocked into me. I apologized and insisted on paying for the vase, since it wouldn't have happened if I did not come._

_ I was sitting down, laughing with my men when that girl, Areida, filled my cup with ale. She was pouring when suddenly she looked me right in the eye and asked, "Sire…do you by any chance know of Ella, Ella of Frell? She was at finishing school with me but she ran away. I was wondering if you ever heard of what became of her."_

_ I think my heart stopped moving at her name. I looked at Areida, who looked at me nervously but excited._

_ Sir Stephen called out, "Ah, the ogre tamer!" He turned to me and so did everyone else. "What ever happened to her?"_

_ I wanted to squirm in my seat but I knew better. Years of training to become king were finally paying off._

_ I finally was able to speak. "You…you were her friend? You liked her?" I know my voice must have sounded amazed but I gave no thought of it. Only on Areida's answer was my main concern at the moment._

_ Areida looked my in the eye and said, "She was my best friend, sire, that I ever had in my whole life."_

_ I stared at her hard, trying to see if she was lying or not. Only honesty was in her eyes as she looked at me for an answer._

_ "She…I believe she is well. She is married to a rich gentlemen. She is happy, I think. She is rich, so she is happy."_

_ Areida blurted out, "Ella doesn't care about riches!" Then she flushed. I guess she realized she contradicted a prince. I decided not to say anything._

_ "How do you know?" I questioned. She hadn't received Ella's letter, telling him that she would laugh at the world. She didn't feel the pain in her heart from the rejection._

_ Areida once again stared me in the eye without flinching. "At school everyone hated me because I wasn't wealthy and because I spoke with an accent. She was the only one who was kind."_

_ I wanted to snort at that but instead said, "Perhaps she's changed."_

_ Areida glared at me. "I don't think so…Your Highness." Two contradictions. I'll let this one slide as well._

_ I think our conversation ended there. I didn't speak again, only ate. I was too busy thinking about what Areida had said. Was it true? Was it impossible for Ella to change?_

_ I wanted to cry out to Ella, "Why did you leave me with these questions? Why?"_

_ I sat and ate as if I were a robot. I don't even think I remembered what I said or did the rest of the evening. I do remember, though, as I excused myself and went upstairs, Ettime came with me._

_ I opened my door and she ran inside and jumped on my bed. I sighed, not really in the mood to talk._

_ She glanced at me with huge eyes and then began jumping on the bed. She started talking while jumping. "So…did you…like…dinner?"_

_ I nodded and kept my eyes on her. What if she fell and broke her arm?_

_ Ettime nodded. "Sorry for mommy breaking the vase, though. She was really nervous about meeting you and all, since your…royalty!"_

_ I cracked a small smile. "Well, I get that a lot around people."_

_ Ettime nodded. She then plopped on my bed. She put her elbows on her knees and her hands on her chin. "So…who is Ella?"_

_ I wanted then for her to be quiet. I felt my rage and anger and hurt and confusion come rushing back at me. I turned away and studied an object on my dresser. "An old acquaintance…" Yeah right. More like my one true love._

_ She arched an eyebrow and kept her keen eyes on me. She seemed to be reading my mind and knowing every single thing I thought of. It frightened me a bit._

_ "I think your lying," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest and stared at me hard. I wanted to laugh. In all my years, I have never been called a liar._

_ "Why do you think that?" I asked and sat next to her on the bed. She turned herself and faced me, her keen eyes once again studying me carefully. She didn't act like a six year old; she acted like a wise elder._

_ She shrugged. "I just get a feeling, that's all," she turned away but then looked at me again with that intense look. "Also, whenever anyone mentions her name, you seem to…stiffen. Like something in you just goes all sad and you look like you have some hurt feeling and…" she trailed off and looked away._

_ I stared at her. She had seemed to be able to read me. She acted like a wise elder! A six year old able to read me!_

_ I laughed a little. "Ettime, she is just an old…acquaintance." I swallowed hard on that word._

_ She leaned back a little, studying me harder. I wanted to squirm under her intense studying. "There you go again, with that stiffens and sad look." She then sat Indian style on my bed._

_ I smiled faintly. "You should go on to bed now. Your parents are probably wondering where you are."_

_ Ettime thought a moment then hopped off my bed and walked to the door. There was a small frown and then she stopped at the door, her hand on the handle. She turned back to look at me. "I know there is something more…I just have a feeling that this Ella was much more than you claim her to be. And I can tell you cared about her deeply and you still do. Something happened and has hurt you but you still love her. But you still love her…" After saying that, she left the room, shutting the door quietly._

_ I then fell backwards on my bed, thinking hard. Ettime's last words rang in my ears. "But you still love her…" I _**did **_still love Ella. I couldn't just forget my first true love. But I supposed a new love would enter my life one day and become my wife._

_ I swallowed hard; remembering the last words on the letter Ella sent me. 'See a carriage that suppresses others peer inside. There, you will find me smiling at my jewels and laughing at the world.'_

_ What if I _**did **_see Ella again? What if I saw her just as her note had said? What would I say…or do? Would I still have that heart-pounding sensation in my heart and feel my pulse race whenever I saw or thought about her? Would I still melt when she smiled at me?_

_ I closed my eyes shut and then began to fall sleep. But my last conscious thought was, 'Ella…Ella of Frell, I am still very much in love with you. Why did you leave me? Why did you choose another? Ella…'_

_ It was the middle of a stormy night where thunder woke me up. I was dreaming of me and Ella and us getting married. She was in a beautiful white gown and she had smiled slightly as she came up the aisle. I felt that same pulse racing whenever I saw her. I smiled nervously. She took her place next to me and she smiled. I wanted to scream with joy; she was finally mine!_

_ Then I saw an old gentleman come up and take Ella's hand. I was pushed out of the way and Ella and the old gentleman were married, instead of Ella and me. I had woke up screaming no, that she had left me again._

_ Waking up in tears makes me feel as if thought I have disgraced the whole ruling line. Imagine my kingdom seeing their future king crying because he had lost his love. I thought it to be disgraceful. _

_ But my heart ached. My head swarmed with questions. Was what Areida said was true? Was there no way that Ella could have changed? Perhaps the letter had been fake…_

_ No. Ella's note convinced me through and through._

_ My door was thrown open and a small figure dashed inside. I saw Ettime. I smiled slightly. "Hello," I said._

_ Ettime looked at my startled. "Your awake?" I laughed then._

_ "Don't sound so surprised. The storm awoke me," I said, still laughing._

_ Ettime smiled a little. "I got a little scared. This is the room I come when I get scared."_

_ I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"_

_ Ettime turned bright red. She resembled her sister, Areida. Just in younger form. "Well…I don't know, really. It's just…this room is so secluded from the others. I usually go to my parents' room but I decided not to wake them. I feel bad when daddy and mommy have to move over 'cause of me. Then, Areida moves around in the night and I am lucky not to get squished when sleeping with her," I laughed. "And Ollo would just yell at me to get out 'cause she said I disturbed a really good dream. Then there's Uflimu, who snores and won't let me get any sleep. Isti is moves also but is much worse. She moves her arms everywhere and I once got smacked in the face because of that. So I learned from then on," I laughed again._

_ She glanced at me. "And this room isn't used often and I think hiding under the bed is comforting. Please don't laugh," she begged, her eyes wide. _

_ I didn't, knowing that she was embarrassed. "I won't, I promise. But you know what I use to do?" She shook her head. "I used to start singing loudly the most random things," Ettime laughed. I continued, smiling. " Sometimes I would just talk. I don't know why; it too seemed to calm me down. It wouldn't be able to hear the thunder outside. Well, the whole palace heard me and one day, my father finally told me just to come sleep with him and my mother."_

_ Ettime laughed and then said while laughing, "I think I'm not scared anymore. I'm going to go back to sleep. Good night," and she began to leave. _

_ "Ettime?" She turned back to look at me. I smiled. "Thanks. A lot."_

_ She asked, "How did I help you?"_

_ I just chuckled softly. "More than you can ever imagine, Ettime."_

_ She stared at me and then smiled. "Good night."_

_ She left and I said softly, "Good night."_

_ That talk with Ettime had helped me. Because maybe I could chase Ella out of my mind just like I had done with my fear of thunderstorms._

_ I turned over and pulled the covers close to me. I closed my eyes and I saw Ella. She was smiling. But I squeezed my eyes and rid myself of her. Then I fell asleep. But I still, even thought I had hoped Ella was gone, that she was mine and in my arms…I wished that so bad…

* * *

_

I decided that he should have a little friend. And Ettime is Areida sister, I didn't make her up! I need suggestions for the next chapter! I might do the end! So cast your suggestions in! Review please!


	4. Return to Kyrria

I updated! Even though I didn't hit 35 reviews, I got 34! That's still good! Anyways, here's the chapter and I hope you like it! Also, I am using everyone's suggestions! They are all amazing and thanks so much for them!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ella Enchanted.

* * *

_ We finally returned home. I sighed as I looked at Kyrria, the beautiful fields and land. The sun was setting and casting a beautiful glow on my land. The sky was different shades. Pink, purple, a little blue. It was beautiful and looked almost like a picture, as if an artist had drawn it._

_ The carriage stopped and I found myself looking at the palace. It had been a year since I had last seen it and it remained the same. I saw servants running around outside of the palace, running places, writing down notes. I wonder what was happening._

_ I strolled out of my carriage and immediately all the servants curtsied or bowed. I arched my hand in the royal custom and hurried inside. I was at the top of the royal staircase. Perfect for sliding down the stair rails. I looked around and sighed. Servants were everywhere and would probably tell mother or father what I was doing. They always did wonder why I rode down the stair rails._

_ I decided on walking like a prince would. But as I walked, I thought, 'I wonder if Ella would have liked to slide down this stair rail.' I almost groaned. I couldn't seem to forget this girl!_

_ "Char!" I heard my mother's voice exclaim and I looked to the bottom where she was waiting, her arms extended for a hug. I think I stiffened slightly. There was something in her eyes…nervousness…_

_ I embraced her. "Mother, my, the year felt as if it were eternal! I have missed you," I told her, smiling slightly._

_ Mother beamed. She held me at arm length to get a good look at me. "Char…you look exactly the same when you left!" I felt my heart crack at that. _

_ I wanted to say, "No, mother, I have changed. I had my heart broken by the girl I knew who I was meant to be with." I didn't say this though. I kept silent._

_ Mother tilted her head. "You haven't grown an inch at all!"_

_ I smiled. "So many things have happened, Mother." I debated whether or not to tell her about Ella. I decided to but I was interrupted by Father's booming voice._

_ "Char, how wonderful that you have returned!" He walked down the other staircase, since we had two, and he walked towards me with a happy grin on his face. I smiled slightly._

_ "Hello Father and it is wonderful to see you as well," I said._

_ Father frowned a little at my lack of enthusiasm but then grinned. "My son! Come, you must start preparing!"_

_ I stared at him. "Prepare for what?"_

_ My father laughed. He waggled a finger in my face. "Now, Char, don't go and pretend that you didn't know you have the first ball tonight!" I think my heart literally stopped. My knees felt like jelly and then my heart began to pound heavily and I found myself sweating a little._

_ "The…ball? Tonight?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly._

_ My father laughed that booming laugh of his. "Char, don't tell me you are scared of choosing a bride! You face _**ogres **_and you seem more scared now than ever! Go, go on now and get changed! The tailor will find something for you to wear!" He waved his hand in dismissal, as if I were a servant. I felt my anger boil._

_ "Father, I will not go," I said quietly but firmly._

_ Father looked at me startled. "By God, yes you will! We have already invited the guests and the guest of honor must be at his own balls!"_

_ I repeated firmly, "I'm not going."_

_ My father's face turned red. "Charmont…" he was using my full name, "…you will go to the balls as told or face severe consequences."_

_ I laughed a little. What got into me? I was never this cruel and certainly never defied my father, the king of Kyrria. But right now, he was my equal._

_ I began to circle him, watching him. "And what will you do if I don't? Hang me?" I laughed a little bit again._

_ Father's face got redder, if that was possible. Mother looked worried and scared. And me? I was too furious to care that I was in deep water._

_ Father was about to speak when I heard a voice, "Char? Char!" Mother, Father, and I all turned and saw Cecilia run down the stairs to see me, her curly brown her flying. Her deep brown eyes brightened when she saw all of us but dimmed a little when she noticed all our expressions. "Who died?" She asked as she gave me a hug._

_ I chuckled. Cecilia had always been making me laugh. Father yelled, "Charmont, this is not a laughing matter!"_

_ Cecilia's smile froze into place and her eyes widened in fear. She took a step away from Father, glancing at me warily._

_ Father noticed her backing away and his expression softened. "Forgive me, daughter, it is just that your thick headed brother is thinking of skipping the balls! Outrageous!"_

_ Cecilia raised an eyebrow at me and said quietly to my father, "Father…May I speak to Char only?"_

_ Father snorted but waved his hand. "Do what you must, just get through to him!"_

_ I was about to yell back when Cecilia tugged on my arm and yanked me to her room. I then sat on her couch. She was watching me carefully. "What?" I asked, confused. I thought Cecilia had rescued me from father but now I just was facing her._

_ Cecilia put her hands on her hips. "What was with that yelling and screaming downstairs? And why aren't you going to the balls?"_

_ I muttered, looking away, "I have my reasons."_

_ Cecilia smiled. "Pray do tell."_

_ I sighed. "Cecilia, do we have to talk about it?"_

_ Her eyes twinkled. "Yes."_

_ There was no escaping her and her interrogating. When Cecilia wanted to know something, it was better just to tell her._

_ I sighed again. Cecilia frowned. "Stop sighing, Your Highness," she said sarcastically._

_ I wanted to laugh but I didn't. I looked at my hands and then said slowly, "Cecilia…have you ever been in love?"_

_ Cecilia looked startled. "Well, err, um…no, I can't say I have. Why are you asking anyway?"_

_ I loved away. "No reason."_

_ Cecilia wasn't dumb. She frowned. "Char…have you ever been in love?"_

_ I wanted to run out of the room and dodge the question. But I knew Cecilia would hunt me down and demand that I tell her and wouldn't be very ladylike about it._

_ I looked at my hands again. "Yes…" I whispered._

_ Cecilia's manner changed. She softened and dropped herself to her knees and stared right into my eyes. "With whom?" She asked softly, her eyes curious. "And what have they done to my brother?"_

_ I jumped up, startling her. "Cecilia, just drop it!" I said, my voice rising._

_ Cecilia stared at me with teary eyes. I instantly regretted my tone of voice. "Cecilia, I'm sorry…"_

_ Cecilia waved my apology away. "No, Char, let's just…drop it." She wiped her eyes and sniffed a little. Then she stared me dead in the eye. "But whoever this girl is, I'm going to hurt her! You were never this mean before and look what she made you become! I hate her and I don't even know her!"_

_ I sighed. She was going to make me feel guilty. "All right, Cecilia, I'll tell you. And she is not to blame. It's my own fault."_

_ Cecilia stared at me. "So who's the girl?" She finally asked._

_ I looked out the window. "Ella…"It pained me to even say her name._

_ Cecilia scrunched her forehead in confusion. "Who?"_

_ I said softly, "Eleanor of Frell….the daughter of the late Lady Eleanor."_

_ At that, Cecilia softened again. "Lady Eleanor was very nice and kind. Remember how she use to sneak us candy?"_

_ I nodded, not trusting my voice. Cecilia continued, "She use to slide down the stair rails with us. I remember when we first went down…I was so scared but she caught me at the bottom and we kept doing it again and again. I tore that dress. I was happy because I had hated it."_

_ I laughed a bit. Cecilia smiled. "Now there is my big brother," she said, laughing softly._

_ I then looked at Cecilia in the eye. She was beautiful and I knew that some man would fall in love with her and she would fall in love also. Would she live happily ever after or will she have her heart shattered like me?_

_ "Cecilia…" I said. "…I'm going to tell you what happened._

_ "When Lady Eleanor died, I attended the funeral. When it was time for the casket to be closed, a girl went to close it. She was so beautiful. Well, she burst into tears and ran from the casket crying. I followed and found her in a weeping willow, crying. I decided to wait outside and looked at the tombstone and saw our cousin's. When she came out, I told her I hadn't liked my cousin but I had liked her mother. We walked back together and then we met up with her father, Sir Peter of Frell," Cecilia snorted, an obvious sound of disgust and disapproval. "Well, while Ella­­­­­—she told me to call her that—was getting into the carriage, she ripped her dress! Of course, I laughed," Cecilia was laughing right now, laughing very hard. "And then they left. I saw her again at the menagerie, trying to fee a centaur with a piece if cheese. So I gave her an apple to feed the animal. I gave her one too and then she did the most amazing thing." I held my breath, remembering._

_ Cecilia was impatient. "What did she do?"_

_ I smiled. "She acted like…like a centaur. The same manner it would have acted."_

_ Cecilia frowned. "Um…interesting…"_

_ I could tell that my younger sister thought Ella was weird. I shook my head. "Cecilia, Ella isn't weird. She was merely wanting me to laugh."_

_ Cecilia responded, sitting on the couch next to me, "I didn't say she was weird."_

_ "You were thinking it."_

_ "How do you know what I think and do not think?"_

_ I held up my hands, laughing. "All right, sister, all right. You win this round."_

_ Cecilia smiled. "Good. Now, go on. Ella imitated a centaur. What happened next?" She was intrigued with Ella, I could tell._

_ I told her about Ella going to finishing school and Cecilia wrinkled her nose. She said she would be devastated if she was forced to go. I smiled, knowing father, that he would make her go. My sister was stubborn but didn't disagree with my parents._

_ I then continued and told Cecilia about the ogres and how Ella used their magic against them. She laughed. "That's great! So next time I'm captured by ogres, I'll want Ella by my side!"_

_ I pretended to be offended. "What of your eldest brother?"_

_ Cecilia laughed. "And what protection will he offer? Little, I can say. If he couldn't defend himself against ogres and needed a lady's help, then I fear I wouldn't want you as an escort."_

_ We both laughed. It felt good to laugh, after all this pain. I told her about the wedding of her father's and she snorted, saying he was marrying for money. I shrugged, not really sure why he married so soon after the death of his wife._

_ Continuing, I told Cecilia of us sliding down the stair rails and her new family observing this. Cecilia laughed at the thought._

_ I told her about the letters we sent and Cecilia smiled at the phrase Ella used in once of her letters. " 'People who blames everyone but themselves and people who blame only themselves,'" Cecilia quoted. She grinned. "Ella seems really smart. That is true. So many people are in those categories. But which is she in?"_

_ I grinned. "She placed herself in the third category, people who know where blame really lies."_

_ Cecilia laughed. "Ha, she _**is **_smart!" She waved her hand anxiously. "Go on now. This story had just gotten interesting."_

_ I grinned and told her about the fluke that I had given her years ago. She laughed and then began to ponder where the fluke was. I laughed. She had so desperately wanted it and then she lost it? The mere thought sent me into laughter again._

_ Then, after gulping, I told her about the letter I sent to Ella, the one confessing my love. I was able to recite every single word and Cecilia listened carefully, leaning forward and waiting for the next word, on the edge of her seat._

_ I didn't want to continue but Cecilia's gaze made me go on. I told her about Hattie sending me a letter telling me Ella eloped._

_ I was surprised when Cecilia leaned back and waved her hand disgustedly. "Bah. That Hattie is a trickster and should not be taken seriously. I was walking in the gardens, minding my business when she interrupts my walk and then chatters away with those extremely large teeth of hers. She kept asking about you and I politely told her small things, nothing to personal. I almost called her Lady Rabbit!" I laughed. Cecilia smiled but her eyes were serious. "Char…don't listen to Hattie. That girl wouldn't know the difference between…a rabbit and a beaver!" That set me off in laughter again. Cecilia frowned. "Char, I am trying to tell you something and you're laughing. Pay attention! After your description of Ella, I can tell you this: she doesn't seem the type to do such a thing. And I know many types."_

_ I hung my head. "Cecilia, there was a note…written in Ella's own handwriting and sounded just like her!"_

_ Cecilia shook her head. "Char, Hattie could have made Ella write that letter. Look how eager that lady is to marry you! She is so desperate, it is sad!" She took my hand and squeezed it. "Char, no one couldn't love you. Your…you!" I smiled at that comment. "Even Ella couldn't refuse royalty! Well, maybe…but there must be a reason why she wrote it! Married to an old gentlemen? Right after you propose? I highly doubt it. There is some sort of…plan or trick behind this. Someone is trying to make you hate Ella and I can bet you anything it is that horrible wench, Hattie."_

_ She stared me in the eyes and I wanted to look away but I managed to look her right back in the eyes. Sometimes, Cecilia had an edge to herself that you didn't want to trigger._

_ She smiled. "Just think of what I said." She then left quietly._

_ I stayed seated, pondering. Was what Cecilia say was right? Could Ella never betray me like this? But the note…_

_ It could be a trick. That is what I had first thought. But…maybe it was true._

_ I sighed and walked to the large window that faced the beautiful gardens with their beautiful roses. I had always wanted to take Ella here; she would have loved it. But I never had had my chance._

_ To the left was a maze. Ella would have had so much fun trying to figure the way out! I could even see her determination to find the exit or make her own by going through the tall bushes that made the maze. Of course, she would prick herself on a rose but I knew she wouldn't care._

_ Darn, I thought I promised myself to stop thinking of her. I sighed again. Today seemed like a sighing day, I suppose._

_ I wanted to go to Ella's manor and demanded to see her, demand to know if it was the truth. But I couldn't do that. Hattie would probably attack me before I had a change to open my mouth. I shuddered being near her and her large teeth._

_ I sighed and sat on the bench, since this was a window seat. I watched my land. It was so beautiful; so peaceful. The sun was setting and cast a beautiful glow on my land. Workers were returning home to their families and I could practically see the smile on their faces. My people's faces._

_ I then stood. I knew what I had to do._

_ I went downstairs and found my father. I cleared my throat and he turned to look at me. "Yes?"_

_ I looked him right in the eye. Most people are scared of my father with his piercing eyes and hard gaze but he wasn't cruel or mean, as they might think. Only to ogres. "Father, I have come to a decision," I saw Mother come in with Cecilia out of the corner of my eye. "I…I will attend these balls you have planned and choose my bride from among them."_

_ Father looked glad. He turned to Cecilia, who stepped forward. "Daughter, I thank you for talking back sense in my son." Cecilia only smiled and gave me a look. I don't think she wanted me to go to theses balls._

_ Mother looked at me wither sad eyes but smiled slightly. I gave her a cold look. I felt betrayed by the two women I loved the most in my life. Ella and Mother. _

_ I nodded at Father and said softly, "I shall prepare for tonight."_

_ My mother looked at my face and her face fell. She averted her eyes to the floor and I walked past her, my shoulder brushing against hers. I didn't even glance at her._

_ I walked to my room and right when I put my hand on the doorknob, a voice stopped me softly. "So you're going to the balls."_

_ I didn't have to turn around; I knew it was Cecilia. I turned and faced her. "Yes. It is my duty and I must for my people. It…is…my…duty," the words seemed forced out._

_ Cecilia's eyes narrowed. "Char, I know this isn't what you want! You want Ella and you should-"_

_ I interrupted her angrily, "Cecilia, she doesn't want me! I am unwanted! She told me she married someone else and that's that! She doesn't want me! Now, because of that, because she doesn't want me, I have to go to these balls and choose someone I do not love to be my wife! Of course I don't want it, I wanted Ella! But you always don't get what you wanted!"_

_ Cecilia drew in her breath sharply. But instead of her usual teary face was a stone-face. She backed away, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Char…whatever happened to you, I can tell you're hurt. I can tell you wanted her but she turned you down. If she can't see what she is missing by not choosing you, then she doesn't deserve you!" She then lifted her chin. "But you keep acting like this…then you deserve no one but…but Hattie!"_

_ I snapped my head to look at her sharply and say something but she was already walking away. "Just because you're hurting, doesn't mean you should yell at people trying to help you!" I barely heard her last words but I did and they stung me._

_ I sighed and walked into my room. Everything was just as it was a year ago. My bed was perfectly made; not even the slightly crease as if no one had slept in it. Everything was perfect as if no one had ever stepped foot in this room. I walked to my bed and then fell backwards on it. I made a indent where I had fallen and messed up all this perfection. Everyone might have thought being a prince meant being perfect. Perfect life, perfect room…perfect wife._

_ I had had everything perfect, better than anyone else's life, I suppose. But then I met Ella and thought maybe I _**did **_have the perfect life. I had finally found the perfect girl…_

_ But then Ella turned me down for an old, rich man. I thought I could have anything I wanted! But, no, I didn't get the girl I wanted! Ella had been so perfect…no, the fraud Ella had been perfect. The real Ella was just like…like all those other girls who were only after my crown! Sometimes I hated being prince. You could never tell which were liars and which were for real._

_ I felt something course down my cheek and I wiped at it and found my finger wet. I knew it was a tear. But me, the prince of all Kyrria…crying over a girl who betrayed me and my trust?_

_ I hurled one of my blue pillows at the window. Why? Why? That was the word running through my head. Why Ella? Why? I loved you. You could have lived as a princess. You would everything! Riches, jewels…anything! Just name it and I would get it for you, no matter what! But she didn't want me. I never felt so…unwanted. I was always wanted by everyone. Especially girls. Even at an early age they use to chase me._

_ Once, while walking around the village with my father, a dozen girls began to charge at me. I was but eight years old so of course I got scared and ran back into the carriage and refused to come out. Later, father explained to me why. He said most of them might have fallen in love or, he said while laughing, they were after my crown and were sent by their mothers to chase it._

_ Mother scolded Father for saying this but I found it to be true. A servant girl, Amelia, once use to come outside and play with me when I was ten. She kept asking me who I would marry until I asked her why did she want to know so badly._

_ She had smiled and said, "Mother says if I marry you, I can be a princess and be rich."_

_ I had been shocked and asked if that was all she would marry me for, for my crown. She looked confused. "Doesn't everyone?"_

_ She and her mother had been reassigned somewhere else, far from Frell. But I still felt the sting of her words. They only wanted to marry me because of my crown…_

_ A knock filled my room and interrupted my thinking. I thought it was Cecilia so I called for the person to come in and I stayed seated on my bed._

_ Someone walked in, stopped and then continued walking to my bed. Then I saw the royal dress of…mother's. I didn't look up. "Hello, mother," I said stiffly._

_ Mother sat down on my bed and put her hand on my knee. I then looked into her eyes and saw sadness. "Char…I am sorry about the balls. But…you must marry and you know that. You need a queen and a heir to the crown. We don't want to put you in this situation but we must, Char. We expected you to find someone you loved by now. But…you haven't. You understand, honey, right?"_

_ How wrong was she. I had found love. But my affections weren't returned. I debated whether or not I should tell her but decided not to._

_ I stiffened. "Yes, mother. I understand. I understand why you wish to force me into wedlock. Oh, don't worry, I'll be perfectly fine. As long as you get the heir for the throne and a wife for me, everything will be perfectly fine!" I said sarcastically._

_ Mother frowned. "Char, son, please understand…"_

_ I laughed bitterly. "Of course, mother. I told you, I understand. It is for the good of Kyrria, the good for the royal family, it is good for you. It is good for everyone but me."_

_ Mother stood up and removed her hand from my knee. "Char, I am sorry. But we must. Please, get changed. And dress nicely, please." She left and I felt a pang of guilt. I hadn't meant to act so rudely to her. I was just…hurt that she would do this._

_ I sighed and changed into royal attire. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I saw a face so full of…sadness. I put a polite smile on but my eyes still held that sadness._

_ I heard trumpets blare and I knew it was time. I straightened my white vest with its gold threads at the edges. I stared at the sad boy in the mirror. I would leave him here and I would pretend to enjoy myself._

_ I then walked out of my room, trying to forget the sadness in my eyes that I had seen in my reflection. I only could hope that I managed to erase the sadness and replaced it with a fake pleasure. If only I could erase my feelings that were in my heart, they ones that told me I still loved Ella. If only…___

* * *

I hope you all liked it!! Can I please get 15 more reviews before the next chapter? Please?

And this story might range from 8 chapters to 14 chapters.

Review time!

**sweet-strawberry692003**- cool, Canada? I went there for vacation. Pretty cool. And yes, I'm doing the balls and the manor!

**Lillianna-Rose- **LOL, bouncy, bouncy...LOL! Yup, doing all 3 balls! And who said it would be happy? Mwhaaa!! LOL! Yeah, I just thought Char needed a younger friend to talk to, kind of. Oh and update your story or else!! LOL

**Lady Emma**- Thanks! This chapter is on your suggestion! Thanks so much for it! But a very good idea! Thank you!

**KrazyKamaka-zGurl89**- Thanks! I'm doing your first suggestion a little later, though, but I did do that he was thinking about going to the manor! Thanks for both suggestions! You're the one who told me this should be more than a one-shot! Thanks for the comments! A great story AND I update soon? Hm, might have to hold up on the update thing. I have to update my other Ella Enchanted story soon. But thanks for the comments! And yeah...robots...uh...LOL, mess up! LOL, thanks for correcting me there, I have no sense of history! LOL

**muse of the stars**- Thank you! I just thought Ettime sounded like a cute little girl and who could help Char a bit. Thanks and I love your stories, update soon!

**Gayle**- No problem. LOL, I am now! LOL

**Arwen Veancawen**- Thanks! I love trying to type character's feeling because without them, the story will suck really bad. That's my main problem, trying to get their feelings to show but not so much that it seems that they don't like to keep their emotions private and i don't feel like spending a whole page all on one emotion. And this story might range from 8 to 14 chapters! Oh yeah! LOL. And I will read your story if you post it, I promise!

**princessofhearts**- I don't think it is either but MicroSoft Word 2000 didn't say it wasn't so I hope my computer isn't going dumb or something...LOL

**cutie20**- Emotions are the hardest things to do. You have to know when to add them and when you can't have so much, it overwhelms the reader. That's my main problem: trying not to go overobard with the emotions and not going so little descripition of the emotions. But thanks so much! And yup, I'm going to the end of the book! Whoohoo! LOL

Okay I'm sorry that I didn't do all of you, I'm just really busy and you all want to review already, don't you? LOL, that's my dream.

Okay...PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! LOL! REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. The First Ball: Meeting

Hey! OMG, this week has been so busy! First, it was exam week and I probably failed all my exams. Also, I have been setting up for the upcoming dance and I'm so tired. I had this chapter done but had no time to post it! So I'm so sorry!

Oh and yeah, I remembered the brothers, don't worry! LOL

Disclaimer: I do not own Ella Enchanted.

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

_ The beginning of the ball was worse than I had expected. I expected to dance with some ladies, drink and eat, and then maybe escape for a while. The lasses had other ideas._

_ After my entrance was announced, and I had wanted to kill the announcer, all the ladies made a line to meet me. Immediately, the masks flew off so I could see their classic noses or lovely eyes. And I thought it was to be a masked ball. I had hoped to wear one but Father forbidden it. At least I could have escaped and been hidden._

_ I talked politely, bowed politely, and everything was polite. I asked not one girl to dance. All of them had that high-pitched giggle, the one that made me want to cringe._

_ I saw my four brothers: Christopher, fifteen; Michael, fourteen; Tyler and Kyle, the twins and the youngest, thirteen. Christopher grinned at me and mouthed, "Good luck…" then he and my other brothers walked away, laughing. I wanted to strangle them._

_ Cecilia shot me a look and then danced with a partner. But she kept sending me glares every now and then. She was still mad at me; she thought I should go and find Ella. I couldn't; I had promised to myself I would try and forget her. Cecilia wasn't helping…_

_ One lass, Lady Rebecca with blonde hair, said a joke. It wasn't the best or even close to the best one I have ever heard, but I laughed anyway. Lady Rebecca wasn't a high-pitched giggler; she was a kind, pretty lady. But I still didn't trust her. I had vowed never to trust another lady again._

_ Once, I felt someone watching me. I turned but I couldn't see anyone that _**wasn't **_looking at me. All the ladies would eye me and giggle that hated giggle._

_ Finally, the last girl in line bid me farewell. At least, I thought it was the last. Right after she left and before I could sigh with relief, another lady came up. I stiffened a groan. I bowed politely and she curtsied. When we both straightened, I studied her. She hadn't unmasked yet but I saw green eyes, I think. It was hard to see through the mask. Her hair was black and she was about my height. She had a beautiful gown on that matched her eyes, if her eyes _**were **_green._

_ I expected her to immediately introduce herself but I saw her watching me carefully. Was there sadness in those eyes? I decided not to think about it. "What's your name, Lady?" I smiled politely but I really wanted her to leave me so I could try and escape the ball._

_ "Lela," she replied._

_ We were both silent. I was surprised. Most ladies immediately would try and charm me but this lady didn't. Ella never acted differently to me because I was royal…I was a normal person to her. Ella never acted like all those ladies._

_ I cursed in my mind. Tonight I couldn't think about her. Tonight…I had to choose a bride. That last word made me feel a little sick._

_ "Do you live here, Lady Lela?" I asked, curious._

_ "In Bast, Highness," she replied._

_ I looked past her, half bored and half hoping to see Ella's face. "I hope you enjoy the ball and your stay in Frell."_

_ Suddenly, she said something in Ayorthaian. I turned back to her, surprise in my eyes but also my attention captured. "You speak Ayorthaian!"_

_ She smiled. "Not well. My uncle was born there. He's a singer. His voice can charm wood."_

_ Replaced with my polite smile was a genuine happy grin. "I miss their songs. I was glad to leave but now I miss everything."_

_ Lela then began to hum one of the songs, the one about a farmer and his family starving. I hummed with her softly. Heads turned to look at us and I wanted to grin. At last, I found a lady who wasn't a high-pitched giggler or a fraud!_

_ After we finished, I bowed. "Would you favor me with a dance?" She nodded and, I swear, I think I saw her eyes shine with happiness._

_ She was different, like Ella. She had that unique thing about her that had drawn me to ask her to dance. Something told me Lady Lela wasn't like most ladies and I had learned to trust this feeling…_

_ The second our hands touched, I glanced at her, surprised. It was as if our hands knew each other…_

_ "Have we met before, Lady?"_

_ Lela replied, "No, Highness, I have never left Bast my whole life, although I longed to see Frell my whole life."_

_ I nodded but I still had a feeling I knew her but I couldn't tell through that mask of hers. _

_ Suddenly, I had a memory._

**_ Ella and I were dancing at her father's wedding…she had looked so beautiful…_**

**_ We had found some glass slippers and she had tried them on. She then heard the music from below and began to twirl. I couldn't resist; I bowed and said the lady mustn't dance alone._**

**_ We held each other hands and my heart began to pound. I could only pray I didn't begin to sweat and have sweaty palms._**

**_ She was an excellent dancer; I was nervous on the other hand and, whenever I was nervous, I would sometimes talk. I named each dance but I knew she knew their names; if she could dance to them, wouldn't she? I wanted to kick myself; I was such an idiot._**

**_ But she didn't care. She would flash that magnificent smile of hers and my insides would melt and my heart was pounding so hard I was surprised she didn't hear it._**

**_ Her hair would fly in the soft wind and she would look like an angel; the way the sun reflected on her hair it created some sort of halo on her head…she was my angel._**

**_ Her hands…they were so soft and I never wanted to let go. I never wanted to let go of her; I always wanted to hold these beautiful hands._**

**_ Her eyes sparkled and I felt myself go light-headed. I could hardly breathe from just looking into those magnificent eyes. Her eyes had me in some trance, a trance I didn't want to leave. I could stare at her for hours, days. I wanted, needed, to be by her side the rest of my life. She was the _one_. Or so I thought._**

**_ She had deceived me and made me feel as like a fool. I thought she was mine, my angel. I thought she would love me and we would live like a fairy tale, live happily ever after._**

**_ How wrong I had been._**

_ Lela and I have been dancing to a gavotte and when she twirled back to me, I snapped myself out of my thoughts._

_ It ended and Lela was smiling. "I love a gavotte," she stated and as she did, she touched her mask to make sure it was in place. I wondered what face hid behind the mask… "The rush, the sweep, the whoosh!"_

_ It would have sounded ridiculous to someone else but to me, it sounded just like stair rails. I nodded back, eager to see if she liked to slide. Maybe there _**was **_another Ella in this world. A small bubble of hope bubbled inside of me. "It's the same with stair rails, the same feeling," I couldn't help it but my voice became eager. "Do you like to slide?"_

_ A flicked of fear seemed to cross her eyes but it could have been my imagination. After all, her face was masked and there were only two small holes so maybe I had imagined it._

_ She sighed. "No, Majesty. I'm terrified of heights."_

_ The bubble burst. No, Ella was one in a million. Who could ever have her grace, her smile, her eyes, her-_

_ "Oh," I said politely, saying this because I felt as if I had to say something and to stop my mind from thinking of Ella._

_ If Ella were here, there wouldn't be any balls. We would be sliding down the banisters, ripping our attire and not even care. She is the only noble that I know of, besides the late Lady Eleanor and Cecilia, that slide down banisters and doesn't think of her dresses at all. If only she were by my side right now. If only she was here and was apologizing to me a million times for not wanting me. If only she didn't marry that old, rich man. If only if I got to her first. If only-_

_ "Do you?" Lela's voice penetrated my thoughts._

_ I was confused. What? "Do I what?"_

_ "Like to slide down banisters?"_

_ Oh, that. "Oh, yes. I used to." I realized my past tense. The last times before I had gone to Ayortha was at home and with…Ella. What fun we had! The ride was such fun and I just say again! Catching her in my arms at the bottom made my heart pound faster and my pulse race at top speed._

_ "I wish I could enjoy it. This fear of heights is an affliction," Lela said sadly._

_ I nodded sympathetically but my thoughts were already drifting back to Ella and her eyes… _

_ "Especially as I've grown taller."_

_ That snapped me out of my thinking and I stared at her for a moment in surprise before I laughed. I hadn't expected that. I didn't laugh easily and the person I had laughed with the most was Ella. But Lela…maybe she could be almost like Ella. But maybe better. Lela wasn't a deceiver, at least I didn't know about._

_ The clock struck half after eleven. Even though I didn't want to, I knew I had to. "Half after the eleven! I have neglected my other guests!" Who cared? They were only after my crown. If I could have, I would have ignored them and avoid them. "Refreshments are in the next room, if you care to partake of them." I waved my hand archway. I don't know what happened but I found myself saying, "I'll look for you later."_

_ She then left and I sighed and leaned against a wall, a small smile on my face as I stared at the huge doors where she had disappeared through. An almost Ella. Almost. But it was better than none. It was better than-_

_ "Oh, Charmont!" A high-pitched voice made me jump away from the wall and my smile vanished from my face. Hattie came towards me with her large teeth. She grabbed my arm and practically dragged me to dance. "Come on, Charmont, let us dance! It will be fun!"_

_ Being tortured by blood sucking trolls was fun compared to this. I winced a little at the thought of actually having to dance with her. That would make me have to…hold her. I think I was going to be sick._

_ But me, being polite, smiled politely. "As you wish, Lady Hattie."_

_ She grinned even larger, if possible, and began to dance, stepping on my toes. I wanted to cringe in pain but I managed not to._

_ While Hattie chattered away, I couldn't help but look at the doors where Lela had disappeared through and smile that small smile again. Maybe the balls weren't going to be that bad if she came and relieved me from ladies like Hattie, only after the crown and riches._

_ I sighed and tried to pretend I was listening and not completely tune out._

_ And when the night finally ended and all my guests bid me farewell (Hattie's was the longest and most painful one) I went upstairs to my room._

_ There, I saw a figure at my door. I wanted to groan: Cecilia._

_ She smiled when she saw my worn out face and tired eyes. "Have fun?" She teased._

_ I could only sigh and she punched me lightly in the arm. I opened my room and she walked in before I could. I had hoped she would leave and I could sleep but I guess that wasn't going to happen._

_ She laid on my bed. I wanted to groan. "So…what happened, who did you dance with, and was Ella there?"_

_ I answered as best as I could. "Danced and am worn out from it. I danced with Lady Hattie, Lady Olive by force," I then began to name all the other ladies I danced with. I ended with, "and Lady Lela of Bast. And, no, she wasn't there." It pained me Ella hadn't been there. I wished she had. At least I could fill my eyes with her and maybe fill my ears with her beautiful voice…_

_ Cecilia began to study me with the same intense look like Ettime. I wanted to cringe again. "Lela…" she muttered. "Who is Lela?"_

_ I cleared my throat. "Lady Lela of Bast is…well, from Bast…and, err, she is scared of heights…she likes to joke…err…um…her uncle is a singer in Ayortha. And…um…"_

_ I realized how little I knew of her. I felt myself turn red. Cecilia watched me with that intense gaze again._

_ She arched one perfect eyebrow. "How did Lady Lela look? And Ella didn't come?" She frowned when she said Lela and then looked thoughtful when she said Ella. Wheels were turning in her head as she seemed to analyze those two names._

_ I looked away. "Err…she never unmasked."_

_ Cecilia stopped thinking. "So, she could be a wench after your money? I wonder why she never took off her mask…what is she hiding?" Cecilia's face began to change. First, it was confusion and determination. Then, it became understanding. Then, a small smile._

_ She stood up slowly. "Char, I'm tired so I'll be going to bed. Goodnight."_

_ She reached my door and turned back to me, her eyes slightly amused. "Just think a little about Lady Lela and why she conceals her face. Just think really hard, Char, and the answer might become clear…"_

_ She left and I stared at the door in confusion. What had she just figured out? Was there something to even figure out? I shook my head, ridding myself of these thoughts. I then realized how tired I was and I laid on my bed._

_ My last thoughts were of Lela. Who was she? And could she replace Ella and my mend my broke heart? Could she?

* * *

_

Wow, that was sort of hard since it was just a re-written script. Anyways, review time!

**Awaiting Impatient Person- **LOL, I used the trumpets blare in chapter 4. Thanks!

**Arwen Veancawen- **Thanks! I feel really talented when I probably am the worst ever! LOL. And I read your story, I like!

**sweet-strawberry692003- **I can't wait for that part either! I love it! LOL! And thanks for loving this story so much!

**Lillianna-Rose- **LOL. I love the bouncy, it rocks! LOL. And UPDATE YOUR STORY! I NEED TO READ MORE! LOL.

**KrazyKamaka-zGurl89- **I felt that Char needed a little bad side…LOL. And you're the one who told me to keep going so thanks so much!

**EllaFreak- **LOL, yeah, I put the brothers up there somewhere. LOL. I think so too, that they would get along! And yeah, Cecilia is smart. Listen to her, Char! LOL.

Well, that's all for now! Okay, if I get **10** reviews today (June 5) I'll give you all the next chapter today! It's kind of short but…Lucinda's back and is going to try and help things along. LOL.

Now review please!


	6. The Help of a Fairy

Hey! Okay, I got more then 10 reviews but I said it was for yesterday but whatever! LOL. Ok, I really hope you like this chapter because I made it, it's not in the book and I thought Lucinda needed to come back

I'm really sorry this chapter is short! Sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ella Enchanted

* * *

****

****

****

**_No one's POV_**

****

_ Lucinda knew she couldn't use big magic and help Ella. But entering one's dream wasn't big magic. But then again, it wasn't small magic. One mistake and she could possibly hurt the young prince. Lucinda remembered Ella's desperate and pleading face when she had told her she couldn't help. Lucinda could but not in the way Ella had wanted._

_ She would just try. She decided that it wasn't big magic, just…medium magic. She knew there was no such thing but she brushed it away. She wasn't one to give up easily._

_ Maybe if she showed the young prince without actually telling him about Ella's curse, he could help her break free. Hopefully. She closed her eyes and entered the dream…_

_**Char's POV**_

**_ Ella never eloped; she was going to have a wedding to her future husband, that old rich man she told me about in her letter. I was invited and it was held at the castle._**

**_ I wore my best suit and then went outside. When I went outside, I felt as if my breath left me. There was Ella in the most beautiful wedding gown I had ever seen. She looked like an angel…_**

**_ She turned slowly away from her guests and spotted me and that beautiful smile spread across her face. Her eyes twinkled happily and she looked so happy…so beautiful…_**

**_ I felt my legs walking towards her, as if in a trance._**

**_ I stopped right before her and stared into her emerald green eyes._**

**_ We both smiled at each other and then I asked if she wanted to go through the maze garden with me. She said yes._**

**_ My heart began to pound and I felt as if nothing else in the world matter._**

**_ We began walking and halfway through, she told me a joke and I began to laugh. Everything was perfect…every moment…_**

**_ I had to sit down on a stone bench to calm myself down. She sat next to me, laughing also._**

**_ The clock gonged and Ella stood. It was time for her wedding and when I would lose her forever…_**

**_ She began to walk away but I jumped up and grabbed her wrist. She turned around and looked me in the eyes, her eyes so curious._**

**_ And then I leaned down and kissed her._**

**_ It was perfect. She was mine…_**

**_ I pulled back slowly and said softly, "Ella…marry me. Marry me, Ella."_**

**_ Fear was in her eyes. Then, she began to run away from me. The maze disappeared and she began to run towards a light._**

**_ No! I felt my heart pound. She was going to leave me again and never be in my arms again! No!_**

**_ I heard a voice say softly, "She must obey…she is born to obey… for it is her gift…"_**

**_ Who said that? I ignored the voice and began running towards Ella. But she was gone._**

**_ "ELLA!" I screamed but to no avail. She left me again, with my broken heart. I fell to my knees. "Ella…"_**

**_ I pounded the ground and held my head towards the ground, the tears falling off my face._**

**_ I then screamed, "NO!"

* * *

_**

That wouldn't be considered a cliffhanger, right? LOL. Okay, that's the end of the dream. Review time!

**Angel of Despair- **Aw! I'm going to cry! Thank you so much! I didn't know I could capture the emotions like that! And yeah…I never had a broken heart but that's ok! LOL. Thanks so much, that review just really made my day!

**Sweet-strawberry692003- **Sorry! Don't cry! Here it is! I can't wait for the Lela part either…I already am thinking of what Char should think, feel…all that stuff. LOL. And you crying because I didn't update makes me want to cry! Thanks for loving this story that much! Thank you!

**Awaiting Impatient Person- **Yeah, I'm not a fan at all either. LOL. I would have done your suggestion but one problem: he doesn't find out her identity until her mask is taken off my Hattie. LOL. And, yeah, Cecilia is just so smart because girls are just smart! And besides, Char is too overtaken by his emotions to really think about that at the moment. LOL. Thanks so reviewing that long review! And, LOL, that trumpets blare was cool! LOL. I liked it! Pure original idea. Thanks for reviewing!

**Dreamerdoll- **And funny? Weird…on my thing it said Angst and Romance…LOL. Funny? Wow. Thanks! I love Cecilia too! I wish Gail Carson Levine added more things about her in the book because I like her and wanted more from the royal family. I'm going to make her try and leave clues for Char to follow and discover…LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**KittyKateKat- **A new reviewer! YAY! LOL. Thanks! Wow, brilliant? Thanks! And thanks for reviewing!

**Shadows-Night- **Thank you!

**Muse456- **Another new reviewer! YAY! LOL. And yeah, Char can be clueless but that's because he's suffering from his broken heart. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Shortyst1- **No problem, I just love your! YAY, Fitel's back! LOL. What did you think about my story, you didn't say. Thanks for reviewing!

**daughteroftheking01- **Thanks! And ANOTHER new reviewer? This must be my lucky day! YAY! LOL. Thanks for really liking my story! Thanks for reviewing!

**Lady Emma- **It was a very good idea and inspired me! Thanks! And you're done from school? Lucky! I'm not and that's why this story will take a bit to keep updating. And it's okay, my teachers hate us to and one teacher decidedto give us our end of year exam that was only one question and if you get it wrong, you fail. Great. And it was an essay! LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**KrazyKamaka-zGurl89- **Cool, 15? I'm only 14. Happy Birthday and good thing I put it on your birthday, it'll be your present! LOL. Anyways, I was looking at your profile and it said one of your favorite book was Anything by Meg Cobot. I looked everywhere but can't find that book and it sounds good. Where is it? LOL. And thanks for reviewing!

**Emicablue- **Another new reviewer? That makes four! My lucky number! YAY! LOL. Thanks so much! Thanks for reviewing!

Okay, now that's all done, let's do my favorite thing besides writing: you reviewing! LOL. Can I get **15 **reviews before I post my nest chapter? Please?

Review please!


	7. Rain Down on Me

Hey! I just had a dance last night and I'm so tired! Ugh, school is still not out for me!

**Okay, this chapter was hard to write because I kept changing it! First, Char gets kidnapped…by an evil eight-year-old girl! It was really pathetic and really bad and I deleted it. The next was an old woman gets Char inside but gets in trouble because he let him in through the servants' door and she gets fired. It was way to dramatic. So I finally came up with this, which is probably terrible. Sorry!**

Okay! On with the story! Hope you like and please review, I love reading them, they make me feel like I can **actually **write good! LOL.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ella Enchanted. 

* * *

_ I awoke the next morning slowly. It had been all a dream. With a groan, I stayed on my bed. I dared to open my eyes and then had to close them because bright sunlight had pooled into my room._

_ When I opened them again, I blinked a few times, trying to adjust. When I did, I realized I was still in my ball attire. I quickly changed._

_ I thought back to the dream. What had it meant that Ella had to obey? What gift? _

_ I tried to put the voice out of my head and I did. But I couldn't get Ella's look of fear out of my mind either…or our kiss…_

_ I shook my head and went downstairs for breakfast._

_ The only ones there were my brothers and Cecilia, all eating quietly but in hushed whispers. I frowned. What were they up to?"_

_ "Good morning," I said and all of them practically jumped._

_ Christopher, being the jokester in our family, leaned back in his chair with a grin. "Hello, Char. How was the ball? Had fun?" Then he exploded with laughter, knowing I had probably hated it._

_ I decided to fool him. I sat down next to Cecilia and Michael, my regular spot. "Actually, I did."_

_ Christopher glanced at me with surprise in my eyes. "So the lasses didn't attack and claw each other for you? My, that's a first!"_

_ Everyone laughed, including me. Cecilia ordered a serving maid to bring me my breakfast immediately. Then she stood. "Forgive me, my brothers, but I must leave now."_

_ Tyler asked, curiously, "Where are you going, Cecilia?"_

_ Cecilia smiled softly. "Conner and I are going to go see some sights."_

_ Michael asked, "Conner?"_

_ Cecilia then had a dreamy look on her face. "Conner…the young gentlemen I was dancing with."_

_ Christopher looked confused. "You danced with tons of boys, Cecilia. Be more specific."_

_ Cecilia snapped out of dreamy mood and glared at Christopher. "I don't have to tell you who he is. I'll be leaving now," and she stomped away._

_ I stood and followed her just as she reached the doors. "Conner…oh, that young man with blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, age seventeen, has two younger sisters and one younger brother, and who's father is one of the richest of all Frell?"_

_ She glanced at me, surprised. "How do you know him?"_

_ I shrugged. "I remember him from a long time ago. Nice fellow. Have fun," I walked away._

_ "Char?" I turned back to see her look so happy. I felt a pang in my heart. I used to look so happy when Ella and I were together. Ella was my light, my angel…"Thank you."_

_ I nodded. "Your welcome. Now get out and go have some fun, you are boring me." I waved my hand._

_ Cecilia grinned and ran out happily. I sighed. Would ever be this happy again?_

_ I then had a thought. What if Conner broke Cecilia's heart? I could feel my anger boil. Then he will have the future king of Kyrria breathing down his back and making his life so miserable, he would wish he had never done that to Cecilia._

_ I blinked, surprised. I was never this violent or protective of my younger sister, or any of my younger siblings. Well, that time with the tutor…_

_ I walked back and ate my breakfast and then I left. I wasn't even aware of where I was going; it seemed my legs had their own minds._

_ Then they stopped and I saw Apple, the centaur I gave Ella. It was a beauty. I whistled and it saw me. Maybe it was waiting for Ella for it ignored me and looked around._

_ I sighed. I had been such a fool to give Ella this centaur. She didn't care; she was just a minx, a harpy._

_ I walked over to the centaur. I didn't have any food so I wondered if he would run away. I remembered once that Ella had told me in her letters that she would bring food to him and then gradually, Apple would just come on its own to her._

_ Apple stayed where it was and stared at me with those big empty eyes. I couldn't help it; those eyes were tempting me and my mouth just opened._

_ "Ella, the girl that usually comes here, won't be here anymore. She is far away, married to some old rich man. But I am Char…but I don't think you'll be calling me anything if you can't speak." I sighed._

_ "Ella was kind and so funny! She would always find a way to make me laugh. She was so special; it was like finding gold in the middle of a desert. Chances are rare for both occasions. Ella…I thought I had loved her, loved everything about her. But she was just a minx, a harpy…she never cared about me. Only her rank and riches mattered."_

_ I then leaned back on a tree. "Ella of Frell…I remember saying her name at night, just to make me smile. She was so special, so beautiful…" I then realized that the centaur was just staring at me. "I guess you don't understand what I am saying. I don't even think you remember my name."_

_ I sighed and looked at the sky. Some clouds drifted around here and there. I heard that the farmers were predicting rain sometime soon. Darn, the day looked so beautiful, the grass so green…a soft breeze passed by, touching my cheek gently and then it was gone._

_ Ella had been a breeze. She had come, entranced me, and then left._

_ I stood up but then sat back down. Maybe a nice little nap…****_

_ I woke up to cold drops on my face. I opened my eyes to see rain pouring in sheets. _

_ Where would I go?_

_ I looked around but couldn't find anywhere but this tree. I decided just to stay underneath it. Hopefully, the rain would die down and I could return home._

_ I leaned against the tree, closing my eyes. What would I do if Ella was here? Well, she would probably dance in the rain with her beautiful hair and smiling her beautiful smile…_

_ I don't know what took over me but I began to walk in the rain. I kept my eyes closed and let the raindrops fall on my face. They spilled over my face and soon, tears mixed with raindrops. Ella…_

_ The rain fell on me as I became drenched but I took no notice. Raindrops and tears mixed and I didn't know which was which._

_ If Ella had accepted me, I wouldn't be so confused, so alone. We would be together, by each other's sides. If only Ella had chosen me…_

_ The dream had felt so real…the kiss, the pain…the hopeless feeling…_

_ She had left me alone. She left me; she ran from me. Ella of Frell…Ella of Frell…_

_ I could say her name forever and never tire those words. Ella of Frell…Ella of Frell…_

_ I outstretched my arms and turned my head to the skies. At that moment, the skies opened up and more rain poured down on me._

_ I felt the raindrops on my eyelids, my nose…and the tears followed them and mixed with them…_

_ I wiped my eyes angrily. Crying over a girl? I was the crown prince of Kyrria; I had better things to do with my time then crying over a mere lady._

_ I then began to twirl. As odd as that might sound, I began to twirl. Faster and faster. Around and around. I couldn't see anything, my eyes were closed. I then fell backwards and laid there, panting._

_ I pounded my fist in the damp grass. I wanted to punch walls from my hurt…my rejection…_

_ I still loved Ella even after what happened. She was so special, so beautiful…the perfect lady…the perfect girl…why did she pick someone over me? Why?_

_ I screamed in rage, "WHY?" I was too hurt to care if anyone saw me and wondered what was wrong with me. I had lost the one thing I wanted to most. I would have given anything up for her; my crown, riches, anything. If only she could be in my arms, giggling and laughing._

_ "Char?"_

_ I sat up and blinked away some tears or raindrops, I couldn't tell. I then saw Cecilia in front me, looking worried. Behind her was a carriage._

_ She kneeled in front of me. "Char?" Her voice was soft._

_ Cecilia looked at me. I couldn't look in her eyes without breaking down crying._

_ Cecilia tried again. "Char? What's the matter? Char…"_

_ She then hugged me tight and the rain fell around and on us. We hugged and rocked slowly back and forth._

_ "Cecilia…why? Why did Ella chose someone besides me?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. I felt a little embarrassed to be out here crying and twirling in the rain like an idiot._

_ Cecilia looked at me with sad eyes. "Char…," she looked as if she was debating something inside her. "Char…I don't know. I really don't know."_

_ She gestured towards the carriage. "Want to go home?"_

_ I had nowhere else to go. Going to Ella's manor would only make me endure Hattie and her teeth._

_ I smiled slightly. "Yes, sister."_

_ We stood and she wrapped her arm over my neck and we walked slowly to the carriage._

_ Arriving home, I went to my room and Cecilia walked me there. Before I went in, Cecilia said softly. "Char, it'll all be all right. Trust me…everything will be all right…" she left and I never felt so grateful to have her as my sister._

_ With a sigh, I walked inside my room and closed my door with a quiet click._

_- - - - - -_

**Cecilia's POV**

_ I went to my room and closed the door quietly. I then went to my bed. I knew who Lady Lela was and Char would too if he only opened his eyes…Lela; Ella…Ella; Lela…_

> _Lady Lela was Lady Ella!_

_ I wanted to tell Char but something inside me told me things would work out. I only wished that it were true… 

* * *

_

Sorry, just thought I should tell everyone what Cecilia knew. Review time!

**Lillianna-Rose- **Well…that'll be revealed in another chapter coming soon! LOL. UPDATE YOUR STORY PLEASE! And thanks for reviewing!

**Ileana DuBaer- **Thanks! Clever you say? Thanks! Also, thanks for reviewing this clever story! LOL.

**EllaFreak- **LOL, he hasn't figured out yet because he is too busy thinking of how hard rejection is. Thanks for reviewing!

**awaiting impatient person**- LOL, you're always making me laugh! Thanks! And yes, Cecilia just kicks butt! LOL. In further chapters…oh, let's just say she does a little body damage to someone because they REALLY ticked her off. LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

**Megan- **Thanks! I'm happy to know it's so good and different! Thanks and thanks for reviewing!

**sweet-strawberry692003- **AW! I felt really good after I heard I was your favorite Ella Enchanted writer! Thanks! Oh, I am thinking of going beyond the book but not under this title. See, I'm thinking of three parts. This one, a prequel, like before he sent the letter and then one after the book! Yes, Lucinda will be back and of course, trying to help. And you probably just said I am your favorite writer because you want another chapter…LOL. Thanks for the great comment, I feel so happy that I'm number 1 in someone's standards!

**muse456- **He's just clueless because he's a guy…LOL, joking! He's just suffering from the broken heart. Thanks for reviewing!

**muse of the stars- **Aw thanks! I love your stories too, they rock my socks! LOL. Thanks!

**KrazyKamaka-zGurl89- **I'm glad I gave you the second best birthday present! LOL. Oh, and the author's name is Meg Cabot, with an a after the m! LOL. Also, I read your profile again and it said "Why do they make that car go 120 miles per hour if the speed limit is 85." LOL! Is your speed limit really 85? If yes, wow! LOL. Do you think **All-American Girl **by Meg Cabot is a good book? I'm thinking of getting it but I want to see if it's worth my time. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Dreamerdoll- **Thanks! Oh and update your story! It's so good! PLEASE! LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

**WintryDance- **Thank you! And you rock my socks! LOL. Can't wait till that part too, I already have a plan in mind. Thanks for reviewing!

**Vwalters- **Thanks! Thanks for reviewing!

**Shortyst1- **With your story, you're bound to get a lot of reviews! And it's ok, I get all mad when I'm tired too. LOL, thanks for liking the story! And sometimes I sound like a teacher. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Everyone please read this! VERY IMPORTANT! Okay, I am now thinking of making 3 parts to this story. The 3 parts are: 1, this story. 2, before this story, like before he sent his letter to Ella and 3, after Ella Enchanted the book! LOL. Tell me if it's a good or bad idea please!**

Can I please get **20 **reviews before I update? Please? Please review!


	8. The Second Ball: Reappearance

Hey! I'm back! I thought of the 3-part thing and I already started on them. I already have a plan for the 3rd part…I already wrote some of it! The 1st part is going to be easier so I'll do that one first and then the 3rd. This is the 2nd part and it's close to done! WAH! LOL. Thanks everyone for reviewing!

And this is short, sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ella Enchanted.

On with the story! 

* * *

__

_ The second ball began. But there was no line anymore. Thank Goodness. I looked for Lela but didn't find her. I danced with countless ladies; all trying to capture my heart…but it was long captured by the most beautiful girl of all Kyrria…pretty much everywhere._

> _I danced with Lady Rebecca. She was lovely and had an easy-going smile. But she wasn't Ella and never could be. No one could ever be…_

_ Over the shoulder of my partner, I saw Lela appear. She still had her mask on but had a beautiful gown on. I felt a pang as I thought how Ella would look in such a gown…too beautiful for words to express her beauty._

_ I mouthed to Lela, "Wait for me," and I hoped she did wait. She did and I went to her, my heart pounding. Would my heart break again if I let myself fall in love with another lady? I knew I could never love anyone like Ella but Lela could mend most of my broke heart than other lady in all Kyrria._

> _"Will you dance? I looked for you." I asked. And I had. She had made my last night bearable and perhaps she could take my mind off Ella…_
> 
> _Lela accepted my hand with a small smile. We began to dance. "I was here all the while. I watched you."_

_ She had? Why hadn't she come to me? Was she hiding from me? A better question was is she hiding something from me? She was different and something in her manner told me…_

_ Actually, I didn't know what her manner told me. She was so happy in my presence but didn't swoon over me like all the other ladies. She was special. But what if she is hiding something? What was it?_

> _ "What did you see?" I asked. I wondered what she had seen. Probably that I was bored out of my mind with the other ladies._

_ "An excellent host who had little real enjoyment in the ball." I wanted to laugh. _

_ How true. But I then began to wonder if all the other ladies noticed this too. Maybe that was why there was no line…_

> _"Was it so apparent?"_
> 
> _Lela shrugged. "It was to me."_

> _I decided to change the subject. "Will you be here tomorrow? My father has asked me to perform an Ayorthaian song." Which I will probably perform terribly._

> _"When will you sing?" she questioned._

> _"Sometime late," I grinned. "If I'm lucky, many of my guests will have gone. They needn't all hear their future ruler disgrace himself."_

> _I could tell she wanted to laugh but she didn't. "There will be no disgrace, not if you were taught in Ayortha. What will you sing?"_

_ I felt my heart pound. The song I chose reminded me of Ella. Actually, everything did. I could barely look at an apple without thinking of her. She haunted both my thoughts and my dreams._

> _"A homecoming song." I sang it in her ear._

_ Every word sent a pang to my heart. Ella probably changed. Perhaps she had grown tall. Does she still remember me? I would always remember her no matter what…_

_ The dance ended before I could finish. "There's more. I want you to hear it. Will you?" __Why was I asking if she wanted to hear it? She could hear it tomorrow anyway. _

_ But something about this girl…like a spell was bestowed on me…I felt like I needed her opinion more than anything._

> _"I'll be delighted to," I felt my mouth going into a smile, "but I must leave now tonight. I'm expected by twelve."_
> 
> _I wanted to beg her to stay. Without her, this night would be slow and painful…I could already see Hattie grinning at me with her buckteeth._

_ "Oh. I'd hoped…I'm sorry. I mustn't…" There I go again, being nervous and babbling. She was probably bored and tired of me already. I bowed to stop the flow of words coming from my mouth._

> _She curtsied. "Till tomorrow, Majesty." I felt myself wince a little. 'Majesty' sounded so…formal and stiff._
> 
> _"One last thing," I said, catching her hand. The electricity feeling swept threw me as it did when I saw Ella. "Please call me Char."_
> 
> _She smiled softly. "Thank you."_
> 
> _I felt myself freeze and go stiff. I remembered a similar conversation between Ella and I. "Thank you, Char," I corrected softly._
> 
> _She nodded and curtsied._

_ She then left and I watched her go, a small smile on my lips. Lela wasn't Ella but she was close. I loved her but not as I did Ella. But I loved her more than I loved any other lady here._

_ "Your Highness!" Came Hattie' shrill voice. I winced. Could I ever escape this lady? She came up to me and looked with disgust at where Lela had disappeared through. I stiffened._

_ "Some wenches," I resisted the urge to slap her for calling Lela a wench when she was one herself, "will stoop to anything to intrigue a man. I should be devastated if I had to wear a mask in order to be interesting."_

> _Even a mask couldn't hide her buckteeth or annoying personality._

_ "Your Highness, that mask could conceal anything! She could have a deformity," I wanted to say I didn't care about looks, "she could be hiding advancing age, or even she could have the face of a known bandit! If I were sovereign, I would order her to remove her mask!"_

_ I wanted to say that if she were sovereign, every Kyrrian would wish you'd don one. But me, being the polite one, didn't say this only, "Lady Hattie, you may have your own ideas of what to do but mine are…let Lady Lela wear a mask. I do not care. I have found a friend." I bowed. "Good day, Lady Hattie." I walked away, pondering. Why did she wear a mask?_

> _The ball ended and I felt as if a weight disappeared from my shoulders. I went to my room, exhausted. But first, I would write in my journal. I hadn't done so in awhile._
> 
> _After writing, I re-read what I had wrote and frowned. I had accidentally written Ella instead of Lela. Why?_

_ I turned my mind back to Lela. Of course, I wondered who this lady was. I highly doubted she was a bandit but if she was one, then she is courageous as well as stupid to come to court. Maybe she is disfigured. Maybe one of her eyelids droop or her nose is purple._

> _I actually did not care how she looked. I was overjoyed to have found a friend when I was only expected to find a bride and tedium._
> 
> _But I do wonder; does Lela want to marry me and become royal as every other maiden?_
> 
> _Maybe, if I saw her face, I could see what she wanted. If only I saw her face…_
> 
> _I blew out the candle and leaped into bed. I laid there thinking of both Ella and Lela, past and present. But who would be my future?_
> 
> _Lela could be the only maiden who could take Ella's spot. She didn't slide down rails but she was still a maiden who could make me laugh and who was good-hearted._

> _Lela…Ella…would Lela be like Ella and break my break, shattering it? Would she be the true lady for me?_

> _I shifted in my bed as my eye lids closed. Lady Lela…I would, could, live with her for the rest of my life than any other maiden at the ball._
> 
> _But if only she were Ella…if only it were she…if only my heart hadn't been stolen. If only Lela could erase Ella from my mind and dream…if only…_

_

* * *

_

I love ending chapters with "if only…" LOL. Okay, review time!

** Muse456- **Yeah I hate it when they never update it! And I'm thinking of making a sequel and I'll try and update it frequently. YAY! LOL. Thanks for the compliment! I love expressing emotions. So fun! LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

** Sweet-strawberry692003- **LOL. YAY! LOL. Aw, thanks! You're favorite! (Dances with sweet-strawberry692003) LOL. And yup, it's the second ball. Um…but I don't think its funny…sorry! Thanks for reviewing!

** Kkroonie- **Thanks for liking that chapter! And thanks for reviewing!

** Dreamerdoll- **Yes, I updated! I finally finished school so that's why I was slow to update! LOL. And your story rocks! But, um, what does beta mean? LOL, ok, I sound like an idiot. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

** Megan- **I will always write no matter what! LOL. Thanks for the compliment and for reviewing!

** Lillianna-Rose- **LOL but I still need more of your story! LOL. And what's with the evil grin? AH! LOL. Thanks for reviewing and update your story! You got 20 reviews (I think) already! UPDATE! LOL.

** Catakit- **LOL thanks! And thanks for reviewing!

** KrazyKamaka-zGurl89- **75 or 85?! WOW! Here, it's like 45 to 60! LOL. And wait, like ew make out or just okay make out? LOL. I just got out of school (6/11) and aw, is she moving or transferring schools or something? I once had to transfer schools and leave all my friends. Aw…and stalker? LOL. Watch out for Char the stalker! LOL. Thanks for all the compliments and for reviewing!

** Shortyst1- **Yeah, I already wrote some of Part 3 and I know what the plot will be. LOL. Thanks and update your story!

** EllaFreak- **Yeah, I'm doing the whole 3-part thing. I already have a plot of part 3! LOL. More pain and suffering and sadness…and it's in Char's POV! But I'm putting a little parts in it that aren't in his POV. Thanks for reviewing and yeah, I did it before 20 reviews! LOL. And thanks for saying I'm a really good writer! LOL. Thanks!

** WintryDance** - Twirling in the rain…sounds fun! LOL. Yeah, I always wanted to think about how Char felt, what did he do…yeah…LOL. Rejection for the first time and from his one true love…how sad…LOL. Thanks for reviewing!****

** Arwen Veancawen- **LOL, superior writing skills? I doubt it. I'm just your average wanna-be writer! LOL. And your story just rocks! Yeah the 3-part thing…the 3rd part is going to be, well, sad and angst…poor Char. But good news! The first is when he was happy and when he fell in love with Ella! YAY for happiness! LOL.

Well, that's all for now!

** -----------IMPORTANT!----------**

** Okay, I'm having a problem with indenting. I save it on Microsoft word and then save it to that web page preview thing. Then, when I upload it on Fanfiction.net, it doesn't come up indented. Can someone tell me what I'm suppose to do because it's getting me annoyed because then I have to manual indent it and that takes a while.**

Can I get **15 **reviews before my next chapter? Please review!


	9. The Second Attempt

Hey I wasn't planning on updating but then I heard it was someone's birthday! Happy Birthday, Ellafreak! I'm guessing you're…15? It says in your profile that you were 14 so I'm guessing you are now 15!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ELLAFREAK!**

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Ella Enchanted. 

Let the chapter begin!

* * *

_ Lucinda frowned. The prince hadn't discovered why Ella could not marry him. Lucinda knew very well she couldn't really tell him. Just being in his dream was pushing the limit between small and big magic._

_ So, when she tried to make it that Ella would obey, she realized she was growing tired. She knew that if she tried any harder, she would then go into big magic and Mandy would have a good laugh at her after scolding her. So she just managed to say a few words, trying not to give the curse away. But the prince was too tied up in his rejection to realize she was helping! Ugh, how infuriating!_

_ She sighed. Well, then, she supposed she would just try again!_

****

**_ I was with Ella at the bank of a river. The moonlight played on the water. She watched it. Her bare legs were in the water, her petticoats and dress pulled up._**

**_ She watched it, her eyes shining happily. "It's so beautiful, Char…" she whispered._**

**_ I whispered to her, "So are you."_**

**_ We both looked into each other's eyes and slowly we grew closer and closer together…_**

**_ Then we kissed. I never wanted to move or leave. I was finally with Ella; finally she was mine._**

**_ "Ella of Frell…" I said after I reluctantly pulled away. She looked at me with curious eyes. "Ella of Frell…I am deeply in love with and forever shall be."_**

**_ Her eyes filled with tears. "And I, you, Prince Charmont of Kyrria."_**

**_ "Char," I gently corrected her._**

**_ "Char, then…" we then moved in for another kiss._**

**_ I pulled away slowly and looked at her. I needed her like I needed oxygen. Without her, I would suffocate. She was like food; without her, I would starve. She was like water; without her, I would die of thirst. I needed her so badly it made my heart ache so bad._**

**_ "Marry me, Ella. Ella, marry me…" I went in for another kiss. But I stopped halfway. Her eyes widened with fear. She jumped up. I stared her. What did I do wrong?_**

**_ Then, without another word, she took off. She ran, tears streaming her face._**

> > > **_I then snapped out of my daze and jumped up. "Ella!" I cried._**

**_ She kept running towards…the bright light. She was disappearing from me again. I was going to lose her. No! Not again!_**

**_ A voice filled the air, "She must obey…obeying…she must…"_**

**_ I once again ignored the voice and took after Ella. "Ella!" I cried. But she was gone._**

**_ Again. Once again, she slipped away from me. No…no!_**

**_ I sank to my knees. "Ella!" No! She couldn't…not again! No!_**

**_ But Ella didn't come back…I was all alone._**

**_ I squeezed my eyes shut. When I reopened them, I was no longer by the bank of the river. Instead, I was on a cliff above the river. And Ella was there, near the edge. She looked at me and bit her lip. And then took a dangerous step towards the edge._**

**_ "Ella? Ella, what are you doing?" I cried. I could only look between her and the long drop down. I felt my heart begin to pound harder and harder. Faster it went…_**

**_ Her eyes glazed over. "I must, Char. I must…to protect Kyrria…to protect you…"_**

**_ What? Protect me from what? "Protect me from what?" I asked, my voice shaking. I took a step closer but then she took a step father away from me and closer to the edge._**

**_ Her eyes looked pained and desperate. "I-I can't tell you, Char!" She then took another step. Her feet were on the edge now and, to my horror, some rocks fell below. I faintly heard the plop as they hit the water. I winced thinking of Ella hitting the water like the rocks._**

**_ Ella said, tears streaming down her beautiful face, "Goodbye, Char. Goodbye forever." She squeezed her eyes shut._**

**_ My heart sped up and I suddenly leaped forward to grab Ella to safety. But I was a moment too late. She stepped backwards and plunged over the edge._**

**_ I heard my voice scream her name and I heard the desperation, horror, and pain in it. I ran to the edge but saw nothing but…a cloak floating to the top. The same one Ella had been wearing only moment before._**

**_ It seemed as if I was watching this out of my body. I saw myself fall to my knees, a look of horror and pain in them. And then I screamed, "NO!"_**

**_ Ella was forever gone from me. She would never return. She was nowhere to be found. I…lost Ella…Ella of Frell._**

**_ "NO!"

* * *

_**

****

****

Okay, I hope that was a good happy birthday present!

Oh and about the indenting problem, I figured out what's wrong so never mind!

Okay, review time!

** Arientindomerel- **Thanks! And thanks for reviewing!

**BatGirl467- **I haven't seen the movie either but by the looks of it and some feedback on the movie I heard, it seems like the movie kills the book. And thanks! Yeah, 3 parts….whew, I got a lot of work ahead of me! LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Muse456**- Yeah, I do it on that web page preview because its kind of easier than the word thing. Anyways, I found out how to fix it! Thanks! Hattie is an idiot and I hated her and her buckteeth in the book too! LOL. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Ellafreak- **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ELLAFREAK! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! YAY! LOL. Anyways, I found this to be hilarious. I asked for 15 reviews and today is the 15th! LOL. Anyways, have a very happy birthday, my best wishes! LOL, the added humor was funny. I wish he did say that to her but, being our sweet Char, he didn't. LOL. Thanks for reviewing and have a very happy birthday!

**Muse of the Stars**- Thanks! I am above! LOL. Wish my grades were…LOL. SCHOOL'S OUT! LOL. Sweet and funny? Thanks! And thanks for reviewing, I just loved your story, Heartbreaks, and I love the sequel! Keep up the GREAT work! 

**sweet-strawberry692003- **LOL, I updated because it was Ellafreak's birthday! LOL. I would have made you suffer otherwise…LOL, JK. And we're almost on the 3rd ball. Tear tear. I'm adding little parts as we go along. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Arwen Veancawen**- Thanks! I am superior! YAY! LOL. I already started part 1 and part 3. I just need to finish this one and then part 1 and then finally part 3! YAY! LOL. And you're story rocks, I just love it! Thanks for reviewing! 

**Anna H.- **Who said this story was finished? DIE! LOL JK. I'm going all the way to the end with this part. So you'll get to see how Char feels when he finds our Lela is Ella! YAY! LOL. I have been writing stories (originals, I mean) ever since I was in the 4th grade! LOL. Thanks! Thanks for reviewing!

**KrazyKamaka-zGurl89- **Here is Pennsylvania. And I went to the library to check out the book but they didn't have it so its on hold for me! LOL. And good, I hate like ew make out…grown up make out, there we go! LOL. OMG, that sounds just like me! I transferred schools and I'm closer to my old school and all my friends live in some other neighborhood away from me. Except I see them often for things. Aw that's sad. WHOOHOO! Favorite story AND favorite author list? YAY! Thank you! Thanks for reviewing!

Ok that's all for now!

**Okay, I'm going to try something here. Since these chapters seem to be getting smaller and smaller, why ask for reviews if the chapter is short? So, for the next chapter, pretend it's super long. Then I'll ask for a lot of reviews. But if it's short, I'll ask for little reviews!**

My next chapter is 10 pages on Micro Soft Word. Can I get **15** reviews before I update?

Please review!


	10. Sibling Differences

I updated! OMG, when I checked my reviews, I was surprised to see I had 111 reviews! Thank you everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ella Enchanted

Let the chapter begin!

* * *

_I woke up in a cold sweat. I sat up, rubbing my head. I felt relief wash over me and a grin started. Ella wasn't dead; she wasn't among the dead. She was alive and well and…_

_ Married to an old rich man._

_ I stopped grinning. She still wasn't mine. She still belonged to someone else and never would be mine. I would never have Ella of Frell in my arms, never to hold and tell her a million times how much I love her. She was gone from me. She was dead to me now. She could never be mine. Never._

_ "Oh Charmont! Get out of bed, you lazy prince!" I jumped a mile as my sister's voice penetrated my thoughts. "Mother is sending us to some place and she wants you up and ready for our upcoming day! Now get up!"_

_ I laughed. "All right, sister. But only on one condition. If I do not have to ride a carriage with you."_

_ Cecilia laughed outside my door. "I wish! But, I'm not riding in the carriage…" I heard a familiar mischievous note in Cecilia's voice. I frowned. When she had that in her voice, she was going to do something Mother and Father would highly disapprove._

_ "Cecilia, how would you go then? I doubt you would walk the whole way," I said with a slight frown._

_ "Can I come in?" Cecilia asked._

_ "Sure."_

_ Cecilia came in and shut the door. She sat down on my couch. "Well…I'm thinking of riding a horse…"_

_ I laughed. Mother and Father wouldn't dare let her._

_ Cecilia frowned. "Char!" She cried exasperated. She had a exasperation look and her eyes looked a little angry._

_ I held my hand up. "I am sorry, sister. But…think of it. Mother and Father let you…," I said, waving my hand toward her, "…ride a horse? Ha! It would be 'unladylike' and nothing that 'a young princess' would ever do." I laughed again._

_Cecilia's eyes flashed angrily. "Ah, be quiet, Char!" She hurled a pillow at me, which I caught easily. She grinned. "Good catch, Your Majesty," she said sarcastically. " I never knew a prince could catch for himself without one of his attendants catching it for him."_

_ I laughed. Cecilia, at a young age, had teased me because I had once asked one of my attendants to write all my letters for me. From then on, she said that if I had ever done my own work, she would give the servants a heart attack._

_ "Will you ever forget that?" I asked while laughed. She just grinned and shook her head._

_ "Of course not!" she exclaimed, faking surprise. We both laughed._

_ A pounding noise was heard on my door. "Char! Cecilia! Are you ready?" Christopher asked impatiently._

_ I turned to Cecilia questionably. "He's coming too?"_

_ Cecilia nodded. "Yes, Father thinks it would be a good thing for him. He needs things other than being pampered." She rolled his eyes and I laughed. Christopher at an early age never had to work. I'm not saying he's a spoiled brat; just that if he ever did work, he would pull a muscle._

_ "Is Michael coming?" I asked. Being close in age, Christopher and Michael never did anything without the others. Then Tyler and Kyle always paired themselves up. Cecilia and I ended up together. I didn't mind; she had a sense of humor I wish every lady had and is smart, unlike some ladies I know of. Also, if going into the sun, she doesn't wear a veil in fear that the sun would burn her face._

_ Cecilia shook her head. She looked amused. "How will Christopher survive without Michael?"_

_ I laughed. True. But what would he do without Christopher?_

_ Cecilia read my thoughts. "You know that he isn't much of a warrior, right?" I nodded. "Even though he acts like he is in front of Christopher. Well, Father is going to make him train with the guards. He said it might 'toughen him up a bit.'"_

_ I nodded. Father wouldn't allow any of us to be wimps. And here I am crying over a girl. Pathetic._

_ "Then, let us go," I said. Cecilia looked at my nightgown with a raised eyebrow. "Err…well, after I get changed. Out you go now," I commanded._

_ Cecilia curtsied. "Yes, Your Majesty," she said sarcastically. She left._

_I quickly changed and opened my door. Christopher had been leaning on it so he fell down. "Ow…warn a fellow when you open a door, all right?" He said, rubbing his arm as he stood._

_ I nodded. "Come. I haven't had breakfast."_

_ Christopher grinned. "Louise has prepared a feast, I swear!"_

_ He walked downstairs but I hesitated as I looked at the stair rail. It looked polished. Perfect for sliding. I glanced around and was relieved no one was there. Then, without a second thought, I slid down. It was the same feeling I always felt. I never felt so free before. I felt almost as if I were flying down, the air blowing on my face and tossing my hair back. The ride was long and just so carefree. While sliding, nothing else matter._

_ I reached the end and felt a pang of disappointment. Now, I would go back and won't be free and have this free feeling._

_ I slid of at the end and sighed, looking back up. _

_ "Ahem," came a voice. I turned and there stood Christopher, looking amused. "I don't see how you can enjoy something like that. Sliding down banisters? Never thought a prince that was becoming king would do such a…thing." He looked like he wanted to say childish but held his tongue._

_ I shrugged. "I find it very interesting. Come now. Doesn't Louise have breakfast prepared?"_

_ Christopher nodded and we both walked to the kitchen where Louise was chopping up some tomatoes._

_ She dropped into a low curtsy. "Good morning, Your Highness."_

_ I nodded. "Good morning, Louise."_

_ Louise looked at me. "The king told me that you would eat once you go to your destination. Said those who sleep late will eat late."_

_ I frowned in dismay. "Oh, Louise. As the prince and future ruler of Kyrria, I order you to feed my breakfast right at this moment." I felt my stomach growl from the lack of food._

_ Louise frowned. "Now, sire, your father ordered not to feed you or I would be dismiss. King's orders." I could tell she was nervous. I could dismiss her too if she didn't feed me. But so would Father if she did._

_ I sighed. "All right, Father wins this time. But I thought the balls were already enough punishment."_

_ Christopher laughed behind me. "You probably only went for the food!" He laughed._

_ I grinned. "I didn't have time to. Never have I seen so many ladies so eager to dance!"_

_ Christopher laughed. "Ah, but with the future king of Kyrria, they would kiss your royal boots!" We both laughed._

_ Cecilia appeared at the door. "Are you two coming? Father will be angry that we are late."_

_ "Coming," we both responded._

_ Louise walked up to me and slipped me one traveler's bread and a muffin. "Here, sir. Don't tell the king, please don't. But I would hate to see you die of hunger," she whispered._

_ I smiled. "Thank you, Louise. But actually," I said as I put the food in my cloak, "Father could never dismiss you. Your cooking is far too good."_

_ She laughed. "Off with you!"_

_ I laughed and left._

_ I went outside to see Christopher and Cecilia arguing. I sighed. I walked up and heard the last part of what Cecilia had said angrily, "…ride a horse if I want!"_

_ Christopher rolled his eyes. "And against Father's wishes? Cecilia, Father won't take this news well."_

_ Cecilia's eyes flashed. "Let me worry about that. You worry about your own behind, you royal pampered boy."_

_ I saw Christopher suck in his breath. I sighed again. Cecilia and her tongue._

_ "Sister! Brother! Come, we haven't even reached our destination yet and we have begun to bicker!" I said, trying to ease things up._

_ They both just glared at me. I sighed again. "All right, let us make a compromise. Cecilia, you shall ride in the carriage," she opened her mouth to protest. "But on the way back, you can ride a horse. Deal?"_

_ Cecilia and Christopher glared at each other and said through clenched teeth, "Deal."_

_ I sighed. This was going to be a long ride._

_ After sitting down, I found myself in the middle. Cecilia and Christopher both glared out of the window. I wanted a window seat also. I cleared my throat._

_ "Don't even think about it," Cecilia said through clenched teeth. I closed my mouth._

_ Christopher spoke up, "You know, Char, I heard that being too independent is bad for a lady. High blood level, insanity…maybe Cecilia is suffering from this. Perhaps she should be like other ladies and do what men tell them to do."_

_ Cecilia said angrily, "First of all, you idiot, no _**man **_tells me what to do. And second, you are too dumb to even be a man, much less a boy. More like a pampered baby. And thirdly, I heard being a selfish pampered boy could do effects to the brain."_

_ They both glared at each other and then looked out of the window._

_ I cleared my throat nervously. "Well, now, look at this. Us three are sitting together and all our names start with the same letter! How funny…" I said nervously._

_ Cecilia said, "Oh yes, Char! Some people could have names such as creepy, condescension, catastrophic, and-"_

_ Christopher butted in, "Well excuse me, Lady Disdain, but why are you talking about yourself?"_

_ Cecilia lost all control of herself. She swung her fist towards Christopher's mouth angrily. I blocked it with my hand. "Cecilia, calm down!" I said. Things were getting out of hand._

_ I held her back as she began, or tried to, attack Christopher. "Let me go, Char! Let me make a dent on his face! C'mon! Or are you scared that a mere girl can hurt him?"_

_ Christopher looked angry. "Scared? Me? Ha! Let her go, Char, I can handle one pathetic lady."_

_ Cecilia screamed in rage but sank back in her seat. Christopher laughed. "See? Who is the scared one now?"_

_ Cecilia ignored him. He continued. "Ha! Chicken! Admit it, you are scared to admit defeat! Ha!"_

_ Cecilia's fists clenched but I doubt Christopher noticed. "Ha ha, Lady Disdain, see? Perhaps I am not the pampered one. Perhaps the lady is. Perhaps the lady needs to go to finishing school. Maybe I shall bring it up with Father…"_

_ Suddenly, Cecilia's fist slammed around me and before I could stop it, hit Christopher right in the nose._

_ "Ugh!" Christopher held his nose in pain. Blood began to leak out. I handed him a hanker chief._

_ Cecilia leaned back and folded her arms over her chest. "Be happy it wasn't your jaw," she muttered. "Although that is what I was aiming for."_

_ Christopher began to curse as I could only watch. Christopher then stated something but it was unclear. "What?" I asked._

_ Christopher spoke slowly, "Ah anna hell ather ah-bout is. Eh end ooh to inising cool."_

_ "What are you saying, Christopher?" I asked. Not one word made sense. I could only guess: I (don't know) tell Father about this. The rest was gibberish._

_ Christopher groaned. He then spoke and it was much clearer. "Ah am going to tell Father ah-bout this. He send you to finishing school."_

_ Cecilia twirled and looked at him. "You wouldn't dare!"_

_ Christopher grinned. "Ah will and I Al."_

_ "I Al?" I asked._

_ "SHALL!" Christopher screamed._

_ "Oh," I said. Shall._

_ Cecilia's eyes flashed dangerously. "You wouldn't dare if you don't want to lose your jaw."_

_ Christopher and Cecilia glared at each other. I sighed. Things weren't going so well._

_ Christopher's nose wasn't broken and was soon back to normal. But that didn't stop the glares he sent Cecilia._

_ The carriage stopped. Cecilia looked out the window and a surprised look came over her face. "We're at the old castle," she said softly._

_ Christopher snorted. "You don't have to inform us, we can see by ourselves."_

_ Cecilia's eyes flashed again. The door than opened and the footman stood there. Cecilia walked out of the carriage and I followed. Christopher came out and we all looked at the old castle._

_ "I wonder why Father sent us here," Christopher muttered._

_ A man, about Father's age, cam to us and bowed. His hair, though, was mostly gray and his eyes were gray. He was tall and skinny and about the height of me. "Your Majesties," he muttered. "I am Lord William.."_

_ Christopher and I bowed and Cecilia curtsied. I decided to introduce ourselves. "Well, Lord William, as you probably know, I am Prince Charmont, this is my brother, Prince Christopher, and my sister, Princess Cecilia."_

_ William nodded. "Your Majesties, your Father is thinking of selling the old castle to me but decided to leave the decision up to you three," there was a little anger in his voice. I suppose he just wanted the old castle._

_ Cecilia immediately spoke up, "No."_

_ Christopher snorted. "I want to leave so yes, let him have it."_

_ Both of them looked at me. "Err…why not look through the castle?"_

_ Both shrugged but followed me. John began to follow but I held up my hand. "Sir, we would wish to explore by ourselves."_

_ William's nostrils flared a little but nodded and bowed. "As Your Majesty wishes."_

_ We walked inside and closed the door. Cecilia turned to me and said, "There is no way we are giving this castle to him."_

_ "Why not?" I asked._

_ Cecilia snorted. "Something about him…he's one of those stuck up nobles," she glanced at Christopher. "Like some people I know."_

_ Christopher flushed but before he could say anything that would unleash Cecilia's anger on him, I said quickly, "Let's just go and look around."_

_ Christopher nodded but there was a glint of anger in his eyes. Cecilia noticed and just rolled her eyes._

_ We walked around and I remembered Ella and I walking through the castle, looking for that secret passage._

_ While looking into rooms, not one of us tried to start a conversation._

_ Finally, I began to get bored. I suppressed a yawn. I looked into another room and inspected it._

_ Finally, I guess Cecilia couldn't take the silence anymore, because she turned to Christopher and asked, her eyes tight, "Why do you hate me so much?"_

_ I coughed and Christopher looked surprised and shocked. He recovered and said, "Me? No, the real question is why you hate me! I always try to be nice-"Cecilia snorted, "-but you always have to be sarcastic and throw a remark at me."_

_ Cecilia folded her arms over her chest. "I only throw a remark at you, brother, because you always make a remark about me, how unladylike I am. And fighting whether or not I could ride a horse!"_

_ Christopher frowned. "That wouldn't be what a lady does. But you don't always have to go calling me a pampered royal boy."_

_ Cecilia studied him for a moment. "You never leave the castle if you can help it. You always have servants surrounding you every moment of your life practically."_

_ We looked through a room in silence. As we left and I closed the door behind me, Christopher said, "I never had a daring or outgoing streak like you, Cecilia. I suppose I am self preserved. I…I guess the outside world frightens me a little. I could be assassinated outside of the castle; inside, I'm safe."_

_ Cecilia frowned. "You…scared?"_

_ Christopher looked sheepish. "Well, yes."_

_ Cecilia laughed. "And all these years, I thought you were a non-scared bully!"_

_ They both laughed. I sighed. Finally, they were settling their differences. Cecilia heard me sigh and nudged Christopher playfully. A week ago, Cecilia wouldn't even dare be near him._

_ "Is His Royal Majesty bored?" Cecilia said in a gushy voice, faking worried. "We cannot have a prince bored!"_

_ Christopher laughed. He bowed mockingly. "Oh yes, Highness. Forgive us! Do not behead us!" Both of them laughed and I rolled my eyes._

_ Before, they had wanted to claw each other's eyes out. Now, they acted more like sister and brother._

_ We all laughed. We went to the indoor garden Ella and I had went to and sat on the bench._

_ Christopher and Cecilia talked, switching the topic from dragons to kingdoms to ogres and on and on._

_ Cecilia said, "You know, we never got along this well since…ever." Her tone of voice was amazed and a little hint of happiness lingered in it._

_ Christopher failed to notice. He laughed. "You know, you're right! Even from my earliest memories, we haven't been…acting kindly as siblings do."_

_ I laughed then. "Not all siblings get along, Christopher."_

_ We laughed. Cecilia said, "Well, I'm glad we all finally get along. We three C's have to stick together, no matter what!" She then jumped up and said dramatically, "Through riches and through poor!"_

_ Christopher jumped up too. He extended his hand. "Through sickness and through health!"_

_ They both looked at me and I sighed. I stood up and said, "Through…err…good times and bad."_

_ Cecilia laughed and put her hand in the middle of us. "We'll stick together!"_

_ Christopher and I laughed but put our hands on top of hers. When we removed them, I said while laughing, "Well, good sister, that was an interesting speech."_

_ We all collapsed into laughter, doubling over laughing. I have never seen my brother and sister laugh…together._

_ Cecilia gasped for air, clutching her side. "How unladylike of me," she muttered and we all laughed again._

_ Finally, we controlled ourselves and just lied on the floor, staring upwards. I decided to speak, breaking the silence. "What are we going to do with the castle? Sell it or keep it? Father is trusting our decision."_

_ We all turned over so our backs faced upwards. Cecilia put her elbows on the floor and put her hands on her face. "Well…I think we should keep it. This was where Father was born. And besides," she said, wriggling her eyebrows, "this is where Christopher and I settled our differences and finally were actually nice to one another. It's a landmark."_

_ I laughed. Christopher grinned. "Well, Cecilia, I'll have to agree with you. I don't want to sell it; it is way too fun to sell it to some weird man."_

_ We all laughed again and then they turned to me. Cecilia nudged Christopher. "Uh-oh, Char can override our votes since he is the future king of Kyrria."_

_ Christopher laughed. "And who will be his queen? I would like her vote on our side!"_

_ I felt my smile vanish and saw Cecilia's did too. Christopher looked to our fallen faces. "What? What did I say?" Then he looked at me. "Char…are you eloping?"_

_ My jaw dropped and Cecilia's eyes widened. She laughed a little but it wasn't a happy one. Just a surprised one. "Elope? Char? Those words don't equal up." She said, her eyes still huge._

_ Christopher frowned, thinking. "Well…then why are you both all sad?"_

_ Cecilia and I exchanged looks that clearly said, "Should we tell him?"_

_ Cecilia's eyes said yes. She trusted him, I realized. How odd…before, she would never have trusted him with a mere thought, for that matter._

_ I took a deep breath and began to tell Christopher of Ella and…well, everything I had told Cecilia. He listened and watched me carefully. Cecilia's eyes filled with tears when I mentioned Lady Eleanor dying but she kept nodding for me to continue._

_ When I finished, Christopher looked thoughtful and glanced at Cecilia. "Wow. Char…I never knew…I'm…I'm so sorry."_

_ I held up my hand. "It is all right, brother. Nothing is your fault. It's mine. I mean, I fell in love with the minx. There is no other place for blame except for me."_

_ Cecilia glanced at me sideways before she turned fully to Christopher. "I have been telling Char here to go search for Ella and ask her for the truth, looking her straight in the eyes. I doubt she can lie if she looks into his eyes."_

_ I frowned. "Cecilia, I'm trying to forget Ella. Besides…I found someone similar to Ella. Lady Lela of Bast is everything like Ella except for her fear of heights, causing her not to slide."_

_ Christopher looked confused. "Slide?"_

_ "Slide down banisters, like Ella and I once did," I responded._

_ "Oh," came Christopher's response. He looked thoughtful. "So Ella eloped, you say? But you're the prince, I highly doubt anyone would turn you down."_

_ Cecilia nodded. "I tried telling him that but, of course being my thick-headed brother, he didn't listen. It's just 'Ella hates me,' or 'I lost my one true love' now. Come on, Char!" She said, shaking me a little. "Don't give up on Ella."_

_ I looked at the floor. "But she doesn't think of me more than a mere acquaintance."_

_ Cecilia rolled her eyes. "Right and I'm going to be the ruler of Kyrria," she said sarcastically._

_ I pointed out, "Well, if something ever happened to me…"_

_ Cecilia rolled her eyes. "Char, be serious!"_

_ Christopher nodded. I said, "Let's not talk about this anymore. Back to the castle, which we seem to forgotten about." Already, I could feel the heartache and pain._

_ Cecilia understood immediately because she frowned but began to talk about the castle. "As I said before, let's keep it."_

_ Christopher nodded. "I second the motion."_

_ The both turned to me. "It's unanimous. We're keeping it!"_

_ Cecilia grinned. "Good. Who wants to give it to Mr. Boring and Weird anyway?"_

_ It would surprise people how much Cecilia did not act like a princess._

_ Christopher laughed. "I was thinking the same thing," he fell silent. "Cecilia? I am sorry I made such a big deal out of you riding a horse."_

_ Cecilia smiled. "Apology accepted." She rose to her feet and Christopher and I stood as well. "Now, let's go home before we end up fighting about another matter."_

_ We all laughed and walked out of the indoor garden. We reached the banister and Cecilia tossed Christopher and me a grin. "Want to slide?"_

_ Christopher frowned. "I never really, err, done it before."_

_ Cecilia responded, "It's easy. All you do it sit on the banister and then slide down. See, I will be the example." Then, with a quick grin and a wink, Cecilia slid down the banister, laughing all the way. When she hit the bottom, she yelled up the stairs, "Okay, your turn, Christopher!"_

_ Christopher still looked nervous. I patted his shoulder. "I'll go before you." I then slid down. I reached the bottom and beckoned for Christopher to come._

_ Christopher looked at the banister and his eyes followed the rail all the way to the bottom and fixed his eyes on us. He shook his head. "Err…no thank you."_

_ Cecilia looked impatient. "Come on, Christopher!" There was a mischievous glint in her eyes and I realized what was going to happen. "I thought you weren't a royal pampered boy anymore! Coward, you shouldn't be called a prince or even said to be related to us in anyway. Seriously, our family has no cowards in the blood line."_

_ Christopher's eyes blazed. "I am not a coward or a royal pampered boy!"_

_ Cecilia shrugged. "Prove it. You seem like one to me."_

_ Christopher snapped, "Fine, I will!" With that said, he slid down the stair rail. When he reached the bottom, he gave Cecilia a triumphant look. "See? I'm not a coward or a pampered boy!"_

_ Cecilia nodded approvingly. "Good. And if you haven't noticed, I tricked you." Right then, Cecilia and I began to laugh at a confused Christopher._

_ "What?" He asked, glancing between Cecilia and me, who began to laugh harder._

_ Cecilia took a breath and tried to calm herself. It took a few moments but she gained control of herself. "Well, I teased you and then…you wanted to be all brave and that and you slid down! So what did you think of it?"_

_ Christopher looked at us. "I think…you know, that was…that…that ride…that slide, as you call it…it was…it was…it was one of the most fun thing I have ever done!" Christopher burst out. Cecilia and I blinked. Christopher continued, "I thought I would fall and break my neck! But it was fun!"_

_ Cecilia frowned. "Um…okay…"_

_ Christopher just grinned. "I never really do many things, always scared of what would happen. But maybe I should try and stop being a coward or a pampered boy…"_

_ Cecilia held up her hands, blinking. "Okay, Christopher, get a hold of yourself! Wow, if I knew you would react like this, I would never have suggested you go on the stair rails!"_

_ "Well, have you come to a decision, Your Majesties?" A voice said. We turned to see Lord William stare at us with his cold eyes._

_ I nodded and glanced at my sister and brother who nodded for me to speak. I suppressed a sigh. Why did I have to speak? "We have decided not to sell, sir."_

_ Lord William's eyes narrowed slightly. "And may I inquire a reason, sire?"_

_ Cecilia moved in front of me and said, staring right into his eyes, "Memories. Too many good times to just throw away. Because one day, we will come back and remember all the good times. But how can we if it does not own to us?"_

_ Lord William turned his cold eyes onto Cecilia. "But I could allow you to 'revisit' the castle."_

_ Cecilia frowned. "It would not be the same." She lifted her chin. "And we have made our decision. We are not selling. Or are you defying us?"_

_ Lord William's eyes became colder, if possible. "Of course not, Your Highness. I would never do such a thing. Just wanted to let you see an alternative."_

_ Cecilia gazed back at him even colder. "Well, you have showed us. Now, we wish to be left alone. And know this: we will never sell this castle. So do not try and buy it."_

_ Lord William bowed, although it was stiff. "Yes, Your Highness."_

_ Cecilia didn't bother with curtseying. "Just leave, please. We have things to attend to."_

_ He left but gave one glare at Cecilia. Cecilia glared right back, her eyes cut and narrowed tightly, giving herself a mean appearance._

_ He left and Christopher turned to her, amazed. "Cecilia! A lady doesn't talk to someone like that!"_

_ Cecilia shrugged. "He kept wanting to change our minds when we said no."_

_ Christopher shook his head. "And that thing about defying us? Threatening?"_

_ Cecilia laughed. "Well, it got him to leave."_

_ I laughed. "Ah, sister, I fear for the person who must fight against you."_

_ Cecilia's eyes twinkled. "Same here."_

_ Christopher frowned. "So now what do we do? Don't we have other things to attend to, Cecilia?"_

_ She laughed. We all looked slowly to the stair rails._

_ I grinned. "Again?"_

_ Both of them grinned. "Of course!"_

_ We both raced up the stairs, our feet thumping on the stairs. We laughed._

_ I slid down and then Cecilia and then Christopher. We all laughed happily and went for two more turns before leaving, all smiling._

_ Christopher was about to go in the carriage when Cecilia said, "Well, you go on in the carriage. I kept up my end of the deal and I'm going to ride a horse."_

_ Christopher laughed. "I won't even begin to tell you how unladylike that is. It will be a waste of breath."_

_ Cecilia grabbed a horse. The coachman looked confused. Then Christopher and I grabbed one too. There was only one left and the poor coachman looked so confused. I said, "Sir, here is 20 KJS. Please, take the carriage back to the castle and not a word of this to anyone."_

_ The coachman, stunned by his good fortune, immediately took the money and rode off, rather slowly due to the lack of horses._

_ Cecilia grinned at me happily. She mounted the horse and Christopher and I followed. We began to gallop, Cecilia laughing._

_ "Let's race!" She cried and we quickly all agreed. "To that tree! On your mark…get set…go!"_

_ We all began to gallop to the tree Cecilia had pointed out in the distance. I was in the lead and then Christopher was. Christopher and I were neck to neck. I briefly wondered where Cecilia was but then something flew past Christopher and me and reached the tree. Cecilia grinned at us. We could only stare. How did she beat us?_

_ Cecilia bowed while on her horse. "And who says ladies cannot ride?" She asked._

_ Christopher muttered, "You can never believe it unless you see it with your own eyes."_

_ Cecilia rode back to us happily and we then rode back together. We would sometimes laugh and joke._

_ Never before had we been able to get along. I was never so glad to have them as my brother and sister. Not only were they the best but they helped me forget my pain and Ella. And now…I knew what I was going to do. I was going to chose and bride and put Ella behind me._

_ Grinning, I followed my brother and sister as the sun began to fall slowly, starting to hide behind the mountains in the distance.

* * *

_

Hey! I hope everyone liked that 10 page chapter! Review time!

**Muse456- **LOL, poor Clueless Char. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Shortyst1- **You have a more interesting summer than me. California? Cool! And you have to update soon, I just love it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Arwen Veancawen- **Thanks! Part one is on hold for a little bit. Just want to first finish this and then go on to part one and then part three! I got a lot of work before me! LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Angel of Despair- **Thanks! I feel bad for Char too so I gave him Ettime and Cecilia. LOL. I hate nightmares. Bad! LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lillianna-Rose**- LOL, well, it wasn't your birthday! LOL. No, Ella's still alive and well and sad. And it was a dream, thank God, so it didn't really happen! LOL. And you better update your story! Thanks for reviewing! 

**Ellafreak- **No problem! Oh, and **awaiting impatient person **wanted me to tell you happy birthday! LOL. And hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**sweet-strawberry692003- **LOL if I get the reviews I ask for! LOL, actually, maybe…LOL. And thanks! Hope this chapter is really really good too! Thanks for reviewing!

**Awaiting impatient person- **LOL when's your birthday? And ouch, that's got to hurt. LOL. Chocolate's good…lots of it too! LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**KrazyKamaka-zGurl89**- LOL, well you never told me! Sorry! LOL. Yeah, Pennsylvania is boring at times…LOL. And sure, you are my chick and I'll always tell you when I need to rant to someone! You will be the first person! Thanks for reviewing! 

**BatGirl467- **Thanks! And thanks for reviewing!

**Jowa- **Thanks! I thought Cecilia needed to be active, or at least more than just mentioned. Thanks for reviewing!

**Orlidepp- **Thanks! All nine chapters in one day? Wow! I always wondered what Char must have felt so that's why I wrote this! Thanks for reviewing!

**Gayle- **Poor Char. YAY, things will get better when he finds our Lela is Ella!Thanks for reviewing!

**Jessica- **Lucinda's making them. And thank you! Wow, two people both read my story in one day! I mastered it! Thank you! Yeah, I'm more creative in writing than art, not one of my best subjects. Thanks for reviewing!

**Awaiting your next update- **I know, I hate it when really good authors just stop! UGH! LOL. Anyways, I won't get bored, I promise. And you're re-reading it? Thanks! Thanks for reviewing!

**Becca- **Well, girls are just smarter! LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**NickieEnchanted- **Thanks! That happens to me sometimes, when I'm trying to review for a story. Thanks for reviewing!

**Cinnamon babe- **Writing that last chapter? Not too long. It was only about two pages. Yeah, the beginning of the book is going to be a part one. Hope you like it as much as this one! And thank you so much for those last comments, they made me grin happily! LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks everyone for reviewing, you all rock my socks! LOL.

**--------FYI----------**

**I don't think anyone cares but I know have a pen name for fictionpress.com and might write original works! My pen name is Tamaran Girl, so it's not hard to remember. I already have one poem out and pretty please can you guys review it? OH! And my friend posted a poem too (pen name: ****Midnightcloud) wrote some poems too and they really rock so can you also check them out and review? Thanks!**

Can I get **15 **more reviews for my next chapter? Please review!


	11. The Third Ball: Unmasked

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! But, I've been very busy! Okay, I had basketball, was sick, and grounded! Sorry! I'll try and keep my word about updating now, I promise!

**OH! And I watched a really good movie called La Femme Musketeer**** and it rocks! It comes out on DVD on July 20th, unfortunately. But trust me, it rocks!**

Okay, I'll shut up and let you all read this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ella Enchanted

Enjoy!

* * *

_ The final and last ball. Finally. I couldn't have been happier._

_ As stupid as it may sound, I practiced asking Lela the question. When I believed to be ready, I left my room._

_ On my way downstairs, Cecilia tossed me a grin and said, "Well, only one more day of torture and you are free!"_

_ I laughed. I was finally going to be done these wretched balls!_

_ I didn't wait inside. Instead, I went outside and waited on the top of the stairs, shivering a bit as the cold air blew against me. Tonight was when I would ask Lela the question, the question that would either heal most of my broken heart or completely destroy it._

_ I waited a bit longer, shivering in the cold. Some people asked if I wanted to come inside but I merely told them I was waiting for a friend. Some ladies glared angrily at the road, as if daring the carriage to ride up. I wondered if I should give Lela a guard to defend her from these angry ladies._

_ When Hattie came, she was about to grab my arm and yank me into the castle, forcing me to dance with her, I could only imagine. I moved away, saying I was waiting for Lela. Hattie's whole face turned red with anger and she glared angrily at the road. She left, with her mother, who shot me fake smiles and compliments. I just nodded politely and kept saying thank you._

_ Olive just glanced at me and then looked around, her eyes looking bored, her expression blank._

_ I began to fidget. Soon, Father would make me come inside, with or without Lady Lela._

_ Right then, an orange carriage pulled up. Never have a I seen an orange carriage. But then I saw Lela's masked face in the window and I rushed down to help her out of the carriage before the coachman could._

_ The clock struck half after eight. The ball was going to begin._

_ I bowed immediately and rose with a smile. "You are looking splendid." And she did. Her gown was beautiful. Even though she wore a mask, I could tell there was a beautiful face beneath the mask. I just knew there was._

_ I held out my arm and she took it. We walked inside and I turned to her. "Your carriage is an unusual color."_

_ She replied, "Not in Bast." I have never been to Bast, as strange as it is. A future ruler hasn't gone there. Maybe this was why Lela hid her face. Perhaps she did not understand you could remove your mask. I thought she would after all the other ladies had but she remained hidden behind the mask._

_ "May I visit you there?" I asked._

_ Lela nodded. "Bast would be honored." This wasn't the answer I had expected. I expected her to either say she would be delighted or that she wished that I didn't._

_ "And you?" My curiosity took over and I asked the question without really knowing I had. When I did realized I had asked her this, I wanted to kick myself. Think before talking, Char! Ugh!_

_ Lela smiled. "I'd be honored to."_

_ I felt my heart pound. "If I'm going to visit your family, you should meet mine."_

_ "I'll be delighted, someday," Lela responded._

_ "Now is a good time. They're nearby; you're nearby." Of course they were nearby, they were hosting the balls! I dug my heel in my toe._

_ Lela looked stunned, I think. It was hard to tell through her mask. "Now? King Jerrold?"_

_ Most people were frightened by my father. I chuckled. It was kind of funny. People scared of my father? Hard to imagine there was something to fear. Except for ogres. Be glad you are not an ogre if my father captures you. He shows no mercy. "That's who my father is."_

_ "But…" Lela said, not knowing what to say._

_ "He's kind to everyone except ogres. You needn't worry," I reassured her. I began to walk where my mother and father were and Lela followed._

_ Father rose when he saw us. Lela curtsied and I was sure I saw a blush. I also knew it was from her wearing a mask. I frowned. I hoped Father would not say anything._

_ While Lela was curtseying, Father beamed at me. Mother was smiling as well._

_ "Mother, Father, may I introduce Lady Lela, my new friend and acquaintance from Bast, where the carriages are orange," I said. Why did I mention the carriages? I can be a dolt sometimes. Actually, a lot of times. I could only pray Lela did not think so._

_ "Lady Lela," Father said in his deep, round voice. "Welcome to Frell."_

_ Mother embraced Lela. "Most welcome. I've long waited to meet the maiden my son loves."_

_ Oh Lord. Did Mother have to say that? Did she? Yes, of course she did. It was just a motherly thing to say. But the truth was, as I did love Lela, not as much as I loved Ella. And Mother never met Ella. So she would never known I had loved a girl as strongly as I loved Ella._

_ "I don't love her, Mother," What was I saying? Lela now probably felt that I hated her. I quickly tried to fix my mistake. "That is, I like her, certainly ."_

_ Mother held Lela arm length away from me, searching her face. I hope Lela did not feel as if Mother was invading her privacy. "I can't tell through the mask, but you remind me of a lady I admired. She had the most playful spirit I ever knew," Was Mother talking about the late Lady Eleanor, Ella's mother? Mother then whispered something in Lela's ear and I only caught my name. I suppressed a groan. Mother was talking about me to Lela. I wondered what she had said. Hopefully, nothing too embarrassing. But then again, she is my mother…_

_ "Lady Lela is proof I haven't been polite and distant to everyone," I declared. It was true. To every other guest, I was polite and distant but not to Lela._

_ "Excellent proof," Father said. "Bring along some more proof and we'll be convinced." Father frowned at Lela's mask. Oh, Lord, please do not say anything about it, Father._

_ "We should return to my guest," I said hastily, wanting to get Lela as far away from my parents as possible._

_ As we left, though, I heard Mother remark, "I don't remember any orange carriages in Bast."_

_ What? Lela told me herself there were! Never mind, Mother was probably mistaken._

_ But I couldn't help but feel as though Lady Lela of Bast was hiding something from me._

_ In the hall, I turned to Lela. "May you save me dance later?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't feel offended that I left. I had to leave and be nice to my other guests. But I wanted to spend the rest of the ball with her. She was so close to Ella, so close, it drew me closer to her, wanting to be next to her, never wanting to part… "Just now, I'd better be polite and distant some more."_

_ Something changed in her eyes, I think. Something…pleading. Wanting. Sadness. Pain. But it was all gone as fast as it had appeared. Lela nodded with a small smile. Was…was it my imagination or was that a forced smile?_

_ I left and danced with many ladies, all trying to make me fall in love with them. I would never fall in love as I had with Ella ever again. Never again. I swore to myself that. I may love but never as much as I loved Ella._

_ Lady Rebecca smiled and tilted her head, causing strands of blond hair to fall over her shoulder. She was beautiful but never and not close to what Ella had been. "Am I boring you, Your Majesty?" She lightly teased._

_ I laughed but, even to me, the laugh sounded force. Lady Rebecca must have sensed this because her eyes dimmed and her smile slowly faded. She must have realized that not matter how much coaxing, I would never fall for another trick, never fall for one of those tricks, those spells. Never again would I be so fooled._

_ Over Rebecca's shoulder, I saw Hattie confronting Lela. And it didn't seem as Lela was enjoying this much. Lela wasn't wearing a smile; she looked a bit tired and bored. I wish this dance would finish so I could be by her side again…_

_ I saw surprise come on Lela's face but it was quickly gone. What had Hattie said? What?_

_ The dance finally ended and I hastily bowed and left to go to Lela. Lela was walking away from Hattie._

_ "Lela, there you are!" I said. Lela looked at me shocked; Hattie only smiled sweetly at me and glared at Lela._

_ I could care less of Hattie; I was finally able to dance with Lela, the only girl besides Ella I could talk to and…and someone I knew I had begun to fall in love with. Yes. I really thought I was falling in love. Ella had bewitched me into loving her. But Lela would never do such a thing as fooling me. Would she? Of course not!_

_ "Now dance with me," I said. I needed her. After Ella left me with this broken heart, I desperately needed it mended. I needed Lela to mend it. No other lady could do it. "Your prince commands you to. I want to spend the rest of the ball with you." And I truthfully did. I needed to ask Lela the question and…and I needed her to say yes. I must, I had to, make her fall in love for me as I had for her. Hopefully, she would accept me and not reject me as another minx had._

_ I turned to Hattie, who had her clenched fists and was glaring angrily at Lela. I bowed. "Excuse us."_

_ Lela curtsied politely and we left to dance. But I glanced back at Hattie who was glaring daggers at Lela. And in her eyes, they said she would have her revenge on Lela._

_ "They are all asking about you," I said to Lela, pulling her closer as the dance required. Lela raised an eyebrow and looked curious. "They ask 'Who is this mysterious stranger?'"_

_ It was true. That was all I heard in hushed whispers as every eye was on Lela._

_ "The maiden who wears a mask," Lela replied. I was startled. Was she surprised people were talking behind her back? Or angry? Would she leave? I felt my heart beat quicken. She mustn't!_

_ "Why…" I was going to ask her why did she wear a mask but I caught myself. I changed the topic to court affairs, a safe topic._

_ Lela didn't seem to pay attention. While I talked, although I had no clue what I was saying, I could have been saying we were all going to be blown up tomorrow and I didn't know. I just filled my eyes with her. I knew she would mend most of my broken heart. I just knew it! She had to be the one who could._

_ Suddenly, a tear coursed down her cheek. I was startled. Was she crying because people spoke of her? "Lela, I am so sorry!" And I was. I'm the one who told her. Idiot! Dolt!_

_ Lela replied, "Why? What were you saying? I'm the one to apologize. I wasn't listening. I was thinking how sad I'll be to leave Frell." She laughed a little but it wasn't happy at all. "No more balls every night."_

_ Was she saying she could never return? I was going to give myself a heart attack, I was sure of it. "But you can come back, can't you?" Yes, yes, yes, yes…_

_ "I suppose," my heart slowed down when she said that. She continued, "But it won't be the same. You can never go back to a moment when you were happy."_

_ I thought of that. It was true. I was so happy with Ella but when I returned to spots where we had been together, it wasn't the same._

_ "That's true," I replied. She didn't know how true that was to me. The dance ended. "Would you like to go outside? Every time the musicians start up, I'm reminded of all the maidens with whom I should be dancing."_

_ She agreed and we quickly left but not before Lela received some glares from some ladies. Thank God, Lela didn't see them._

_ We strode through the castle gardens. It was where I wanted to be with Ella. I knew she would have loved everything. And I would have showed her the garden maze that was simply beautiful with roses inside and a fountain in the middle with a stone bench._

_ I asked Lela about Frell, whether she visited this or that._

_ The air was fresh and the moon was beautiful, shining down on us. The clock ticked away until it was half after eleven. I knew Mother would start looking for me._

_ "That's enough," I said. "I can face them again." Actually, no I couldn't._

_ We danced inside again. "Soon it will be time for me to sing. After that, I will be either surrounded by worshiping music lovers or be shunned by all."_

_ I wondered if the maidens would still like to marry me if they heard me sing. Hmm…_

_ "Surrounded," Lela said. "And I would never shun you."_

_ "I wonder. You may shun me if you know the truth." I was going to say the truth. I never did want to marry. But I had to, as the duties of the future ruler of Kyrria. "I apologize if I unintentionally raised your expectations, but I've resolved never to marry." I didn't say the last words. Never to marry…out of true love. I may marry but it would never be the same._

_ Actually, my parents wanted me to have the balls, to find a bride. I could find a bride but would it be Ella? No._

_ I waited for the slap across my face or the tears but, surprisingly, none came._

_ Lela stifled a laugh. A laugh? What? "You didn't mislead me," she told me. "I've only been saving stories for home. I'll tell them, 'The prince said thus-and-so to me, and I said thus-and-so back to him. And, Mother, I made him laugh. I made our prince laugh. And, Father he danced with me---one night with almost no one except me.' 'What did he wear?' my sister will want to know. 'Did he have his sword with him always?' Father will ask."_

_ I tightened my hold on her. I was going to ask her. There was no going back, no changing my mind. My heart was pounding in my chest._

_ "Marriage is supposed to be forever, but friendship can be forever too. Will you…" I wanted to marry her as a friend. Nothing more. Because she was the only one who could mend my broken heart. I needed Lela of Bast to heal my broken heart. I needed her._

_ Before I could finish, before I could ever find out if she said yes or no, Hattie snatched off Lela's mask._

_ Everything slowed down, time slowed down, I'm sure of it. A million thoughts ran through my mind:_

_ **How could she? I knew Hattie wanted revenge but to invade Lela's privacy!**_

**_ Hattie ruined my chance with Lela, my chance with happiness…she ruined the perfect moment._**

**_ Lela must be angry; she won't have time to listen to me!_**

**_ Lela…would she have said yes or no?_**

**_ Lela…was she all right?_**

****_ I then looked into Lela's face for the first time and gasped. Before me stood the girl who haunted my dreams, my thoughts…it was _**her**._ She had been Lela all this time, hidden behind the mask._

_ I had been fooled twice by this girl; under her spell. She deceived me once and now again. She has played with my heart, filling it with pain. I felt like a fool to believe there was more than one girl like her. No one could be like her. No one could ever take her place in my heart. So she went under another identity to fool me and broke my heart again. Because I lost my only other chance at love and she ripped it away from me._

_ I thought my heart was already broken but I felt it crack at the sight of her. She…deceived…me…she played with my heart again as if it were some game._

_ But if it were some game, then why was she looking so scared, so sad…so full of pain?_

_ Hattie confirmed who I thought it was. "Ella!" She shrieked._

_ I breathed the one name, the girl who could mend my broken heart or destroy it, the only girl who I truly loved. "Ella?"

* * *

_

That would be considered a cliffhanger, right? LOL! I'm sorry! I'll update this time on time! I promise! Okay review time!

**Lillianna-Rose- **LOL. Of course we could never kill you! You have to keep updating! YAY! On the 13th? Want me to wait until then to update then? LOL. Oh and I'm the Eastern time zone. LOL so you can update soon? Like tomorrow? LOL. You're rambling and I'm nagging. LOL. I still love you! (Not THAT way but…you understand. LOL). Thanks for reviewing!

**Shortyst1**- LOL, I know detail can be the pain in the neck sometimes. I just think it adds interest and I love reading. I just hate having to write everything. I like other people to do it. LOL. I know, it takes long! It takes me awhile to write a chapter and then I have to reread it and then, sometimes, I delete stuff and add things and make it more interesting. I like to make things short too. LOL. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Catakit- **Thank you! I love the dollop praise! I'll try and keep to my word now and update more often. Thanks for reviewing!

**Muse456- **WAH, we're almost done this story! WAH! LOL. I'm going to go miss everyone. WAH! LOL. And same here, I'm always fighting with my sister too. Maybe that's what inspired me to write it. I get inspiration from weird places. LOL. I could be walking and I get ideas. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**DiabloDude1- **At least I stick to my stories, good or bad. For example, you write one chapter and you're done. And your comment was what to kind of expect from an Ella Enchanted hater, you know. And question: Why did you read Ella Enchanted? It doesn't seem boy-ish. Oh well, doesn't matter. Anyways, it's 139 reviews against your one flame. Um, which would I believe?

**Ellafreak- **You should feel special! LOL. And don't worry, I will! And it did take awhile but anything for my loyal reviewers! LOL. How I get my ideas? Well, it comes from everyday life. Like from movies. And just real life. Anyways, Cecilia and Ella will be great friends because they both rock! LOL. I'm happy they have a better relationship too! Oh and Lord William? Well…he may be back sooner than you think. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Awaiting Impatient Person- **Ellafreak says thanks for saying happy birthday! You are really funny! And my natural disposition is being happy. My friends would be shocked if I frowned. LOL. Seriously, I just love being happy! LOL. I'm always the one being hyper and happy in my friends. LOL. For your list of things, I have some of that but I'm not going to say because then I'll feel like I'm bragging and I'm not a bragging kind of person. LOL. I just hate it when people are mad at me. Well, it isn't my birthday soon so I'll start thinking of what I want. OH! The _La Femme Musketeer _DVD! Love that movie so much! And chocolate! I think I have a pack of M&Ms around here somewhere…aha! LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Gayle- **I'm happy that they have a better relationship too. YAY! LOL. And LOL, down with the stupid people! LOL. Well written? Thank you! It took me awhile to write that so thank you! Thanks for reviewing!

**Awaiting your next update- **LOL, it's okay. I don't mind, I'm just happy you are rereading my story! LOL, I have no life either! LOL. Yeah, I know your review is for chapter 10! LOL, Chapter 10 was 10 pages. Isn't that funny? LOL. Yeah, I'm glad they have a better relationship too! Thanks for reviewing!

**Jessica- **Yeah, she's making. Why did she make Ella die? Bad Lucinda! LOL. Yeah, that chapter was long! Chapter 10 was 10 pages. LOL. And YAY they have a better relationship! LOL. I know, I want authors to write longer chapters too! I wish they did. And Cecilia and Ella would get along great! Thanks for reviewing!

**NickieEnchanted- **LOL, that is unfair! That happens to me too! I hate it when that happens. GR! LOL. Thank you! After this story is done, I'm going to concentrate on _Before a Broken Heart _and then my sequel to this story. More stories, YAY! LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Becca**- They totally are! LOL. Of course, Char is smart, we all love him! I'm a great author? Thanks! Thanks for reviewing! **Cinnamon Babe**- Oh, that whole thing about not able to review under the current chapter happens to me too! GR, I hate it! Stupid computer! LOL. A thoughtful chapter? Thanks! Wow, a great writer? Thank you! Thanks for reviewing! 

**Elle- **Well, Cecilia doesn't have a bad relationship with her other brothers because they aren't close to her in age. So she doesn't…well, hang with them to have a bad relationship with them. Both Christopher and Char are both closer to her in age but she shares more interests with Char and not a lot with Christopher. So, no, she doesn't have a bad relationship with her other brothers since they are younger and don't share her interests. It's like putting a smart person and a stupid person to talk together. Doesn't work. LOL. Hope that answers your question. Thanks for reviewing!

**sweet-strawberry692003- **here is the next chapter! And I left a cliffhanger! Bad me, BAD! LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

**This review is for Chapter 10**- Yeah, that's been happening to a lot of people, not being able to review for the current chapter. Lord William is just annoying. LOL. Thanks for reviewing! LizzieEnchanted- Thank you! Is this story that good? Wow! Thanks! Yeah, Christopher, it just had to be him! LOL! Yeah, he shouldn't get over Ella! He should fight for her! LOL. It's okay, sometimes I tend to babble nonsense too! LOL. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Lady Jackie- **Wow, you read the whole thing? Wow! You must really like it! YAY! LOL. Cecilia is just a princess with individuality! You got to love her! LOL. And I know, Ella and Cecilia would be great friends. LOL. I know, girls rule! Oh yeah! LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

**Meghan- **Yeah, I wish she did tell Mandy to do that but what if Mandy didn't do it? LOL, still, poor Char and his little broken heart. Aw. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**KrazyKamaka-zGurl89**- LOL, okay I decided what you could do. Anything your little heart desires. Kick his butt, stop driving him places, anything you want. Have fun! LOL. Oh and I remember once I was at this dentist place and they only had one channel on the TV and it was Liberty Kids so I was watching that and I fell asleep and then I was woken up by something from the show, I don't know what they were doing, it was just something loud, and I screamed because it had scared me and all the people there looked at me and then the dentist said it was my turn and I left. LOL. Poor you, having him as your littler brother. I will pray for you. LOL. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Arwen Veancawen- **Thank you! I always wanted to know how his other brothers and Cecilia acted, like were they snobby or were they nice so I just put that little piece in! Thanks for the compliments! Thanks for reviewing!

**WintryDance- **LOL, I wish I were royal so no one can defy me. LOL, I loved how Cecilia rebutted him too! Go Cecilia! LOL.Yeah, Lord William was a pain and a mean and boring! LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**marina eyes- **LOL, I thought that line was funny too. Yeah, those dreams were sad but nice to write, seeing that Lucinda cannot resist the urge to "help." LOL. I hope you update Sarah Enchanted very soon, that story just rocks! Seriously, I love the whole idea of it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Hikaru-009- **LOL, I tend to talk to no one a lot. LOL. Yeah, the ending is going to be hard with trying to get all of Char's emotions together but I shall do my best! LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Soprano2-02-06- **Yeah, I decided that since Char is too wrapped with his pain he doesn't notice but then Cecilia does since she thinks clearly. Oh well! LOL. He will find out soon! Thanks for reviewing!

**Ella- **LOL, yes, it was a sad time for you, when you still had that terrible curse. I'm happy to hear you have broken it. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**WEEEEEEE!!!!!!-** Wow, thank you! I love saying WEEEEE too! It's fun! We'll sound like wind chimes together! LOL. I usually am hyper too! YAY! LOL. Thanks for reviewing! tayk- I updated and now left a cliffhanger! I'm bad. LOL. Thanks for reviewing! 

Okay, that's all for now! Next chapter! YAY! LOL.

Can I get **15** reviews for the next chapter? Please review!


	12. The Ride to the Manor

Hey! I'm back and better than ever! Um…never mind. LOL. Okay, you probably will all hate me after this, since it's a semi-cliffhanger. Yeah…okay, I'll shut up so you can read.

OH! And I'm sorry if anyone got offended by the mention of God in the last chapter. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ella Enchanted.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Ella looked into my eyes and I saw tears. My heart was beating faster and faster. I was about to ask her thousands of questions when she broke away from me and began to run. My heart was in my throat as I saw her run away. She was running away from me; running away. No!_

_ She had to lift her petticoats to run and that's when I saw them. Concealed by her petticoats had been two small glass slippers. And then I knew for certain it was Ella._

_ I was about to call for her, chase her and hold her forever in my arms, when Hattie grabbed my arm. "No, let her go!" She said and pulled me into a dance._

_ I hissed under my breath, not caring how I sounded, "Hattie, let me go this instant."_

_ Hattie still didn't, just held me tighter. "Oh, Prince Charmont, Ella doesn't care for you. Stay, please."_

_ I finally stopped dancing and stepped away. "Hattie, I want to see that for myself."_

_ Hattie just frowned but I didn't care, I left._

_ I ran outside but Ella was nowhere. I saw something sparkle in the moonlight and I looked to it. I think my heart stopped. There, in front of me, was a small glass slipper. The one Ella and I discovered, the one she twirled in, the small, glass slippers…Ella's glass slipper._

_ I grabbed it and held it in my hand. It sparkled in the moonlight. It was beautiful. I clutched it tightly in my hand and squeezed my eyes close. Ella wore this slipper…_

_ "Char?" a voice penetrated my thoughts. I turned and saw Cecilia, looking at me softly. Her soft, blue gown moved slightly in the wind. She looked at me. Then she said the last thing I ever expected. "So you found out Lela is Ella."_

_ I stared at her in shock. She…she knew and didn't tell me? I told her this and she merely sighed._

_ "I was going to, Char, I really was. But…but something held me back. Something told me not to tell you, that everything would work out. Char, I didn't want you to get hurt," Cecilia said and to my utmost surprise, I saw tears form in her eyes. Cecilia, the lass who spoke coldly to Lord William, the lass who kept her head held high, the lass who took nothing from no one…that lass was going to cry before me._

_ Cecilia stepped forward and spoke and tried to keep her wobbly voice steady. "Char, you have been in pain so long but never wanted to say a word about it to anyone. You've kept it in so long, Char. You kept this feeling of pain, of hurt, all to yourself. Char, I would have helped you if I could. But…but you have to make your own choice," the tears fell and coursed down her cheek but she continued, " I can't help you, no matter how much I want to. Char…" Cecilia embraced me and I embraced her, tightly. "Char…you love Ella so much. Don't let her go. Don't let her go," she whispered. She then stepped back. "Go, Char. Go."_

_ I nodded. "Thank you."_

_ Cecilia nodded. "Anytime."_

_ My men came down. Sir Stephen nodded. "We saw Lady Ella run, sire. We figured you were going to go after her."_

_ I nodded._

_ My men had some of the horses and I grabbed one. I think its name was Tranquility. It was a beautiful white and had a white mane. I climbed on and my men jumped on other horses_

_ I left Cecilia at the palace steps and she smiled and waved goodbye to me._

_ I waved back but she didn't see me. I sighed. Cecilia was right. I had kept this pain so long inside of me. I didn't want to show anyone how weak I was. I wanted them to think me perfect and had no flaws, had no pain._

_ Sir Stephen, who was never good with silence, spoke up. "Sir, just a question, if I may. Why was Lady Ella running?"_

_ I answered truthfully, "I don't know, Sir Stephen. I truthfully don't know."_

_ He went silent and my men just looked everywhere but me._

_ This ride was taking too long. I was about to push the horse faster when the carriage stopped and I looked out to see the manor. Finally, I was here. Finally, I would discover the truth behind Ella. Finally._

_ I jumped of my horse and my men followed. But I did catch what Sir Stephen mumble to Sir Bert: "That boy's in love. He's in love all right and he fell in love hard."_

_And I didn't deny it. For I knew he was telling the truth. I was in love with Ella of Frell.

* * *

_

Hope you liked it! Review time!

**Muse456- **Yes, the ending! I'm working on that now. It's sort of hard, thinking of what Char would be thinking but hey! I live for challenges! LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Tayk- **YAY! I updated! LOL. A friend of yours? Cool! Thanks for reviewing twice!

**sweet-strawberry692003- **YAY, party! LOL, drinks on you! LOL. Um…I'll just bring myself! LOL. I hope this is soon enough for you…this is just some worthless chapter but it's better than nothing, right? Right? LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Dreamerdoll- **Oops. Yeah, I'm just a Christian so it just slipped out…whoops. Sorry of you aren't, I'll try and look out for that now. I don't know if I missed it in this chapter so let me know if I did. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lillianna-Rose**- The one and only, special and PERFECT (ex-nay that…LOL) ME! LOL. And look, it's the one and only YOU! LOL. And the one and only YOU will update your story! LOL. Being happy is my disposition! NEVER! I…will…not…give in…to…not…LOL-ing! MUST FIGHT! LOL, I'm going crazy. LOL. There I go again, laughing away. And update your story please! Oh and what's a beta? Thanks for reviewing! 

**Awaiting Impatient Person- **Yeah, it is! I can't be serious. I try and be serious and then I burst out laughing. LOL. And no problem, I'll tell her. And you are certainly not dumb! Because if you are, so am I. Cause…well, I don't know what a beta is either. LOL. I'll ask around, though. I just asked Lillianna-Rose what it was. I get lazy too. So yeah, we'll keep the double n. LOL. They would get along perfectly! Of course, they both rock! LOL. Yes, you are right! Your birthday's a little far…LOL. And I live in PA, next to NJ but my parents don't let me send things to people I meet online, since they think I'll get kidnapped. Yeah, I have overprotective parents but you got to love them! LOL. I would share my M&Ms with you, but of course! LOL. Here's a virtual pack. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Ellafreak- **Awaiting Impatient Person says, "Anytime. I hear she's an awesome beta and I think I read a short fanfic dedicated to her!" Hey, what is a beta? I better update before July 26th because you can't read it for 4 weeks! That'll suck! LOL. Yeah, I always wondered why he was asking her that if he said he wasn't going to marry anyone. Thanks for reviewing!

**KrazyKamaka-zGurl89- **More like what is he going to think! LOL. I don't care when you kick his butt, you can do whatever your heart desires! And I don't care if you take sides, don't worry, you still rock! LOL. And oh, a teacher read it to you? Oh. My teacher just handed them out and said read. LOL. And the 30th of July…I'll go put that on my calendar. LOL, JK. Thanks for reviewing!

**Muse of the stars- **Thank you! What's he going to think when he finds about the curse? Thanks for reviewing!

**Lil Eskimo- **Thanks! And wow, from Alaska? Cool! I never knew anyone from Alaska. And thank you again? Too good? Wow! LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lily- **Thank you! Yeah, can't wait till that part! YAY! LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Alison- **Thank you! Yeah, can't wait till the end either! LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Mage Light- **How long did it take you to read this? Thanks for reading! And it isn't easy doing it from a man's POV, since well, I'm a girl. LOL. It's okay, keep trying! You'll probably get it right, I'm sure of it. Thanks for reviewing!

Okay, I'm done. The end is coming near. WAH!

**---IMPORTANT---**

**Okay, for my 3rd part, Revenge on Mind, should I keep doing everything in italics or no? You vote!**

Can I have **15** reviews? Please? Please review!


	13. The Truth Revealed

Hey! OMG, I am so sorry I haven't been able to update! I am sorry! Please forgive me! I accidentally deleted my whole chapter and I had to rewrite it from memory, which was hard.

Sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ella Enchanted.

Let's begin and hopefully, you'll all like this chapter. Hopefully.

* * *

_ A carriage shrieked to a halt behind mine and Hattie ran out of it, practically tripping. Her mother, Dame Olga, followed immediately. Olive came last and slowly._

_ Dame Olga went into a deep curtsey. "Your Majesty, Hattie told me you were coming to our lovely manor and I thought that the mistress of the manor should be here to greet you. But, if you allow me to question, why did you come to our manor, Your Majesty?"_

_ I looked her in the eye. "I must see Ella."_

_ Dame Olga looked angry for a moment but nodded. "Then enter."_

_ I walked inside and she followed with an angry Hattie and a blank Olive. My men followed them._

_ I ordered for every person in this household to be present before me. Dame Olga snapped at everyone to bring everyone immediately._

_ They all went in a straight line and some looked at me, puzzled. What was I doing at the manor? They probably thought._

_ My men walked among them, looking for Ella. My heart began to pound. What if Ella ran away and never returned? What if I never saw her again?_

_ "Here's a maid!" Sir Stephen called. "Come, lass." I turned to him where he held a lass's arm. She was tugging and trying to break free but to no avail._

_ I saw her soot covered face. "Ella! Ella? Why are you dressed so?"_

_ Ella's eyes looked terrified. I wanted so bad to pull her into an embrace and never let go of her._

_ She cleared her throat and began, "Your Majesty, I'm…"_

_ Hattie cut in, smoothly, "That's just Cinders, the scullery maid." She looked at me, batting her eyelashes. I held in my disgust. "Sire, would you care for a refreshment now you're here?"_

_ Refreshment? At this time, now? Was she insane? All I cared for was Ella and it had always been Ella._

_ I looked at Ella. No, it wasn't someone else. It was Ella…my Ella._

_ "She's a scullery maid?" I asked. Was it true? Was Ella a scullery maid? And if so, why?_

_ "A scullery maid. Of no account. But our cook, Mandy, has cakes fit for a prince," Hattie said._

_ I looked at Ella. What if Hattie said was true? That this was a scullery maid named Cinders and was probably terrified out of her wits and didn't know what was going on. I felt disappointment fill me and beat in my heart with every heart beat. Ella was in my grasp; I had held her in the balls and danced with her! How could I have lost her again? How could she be there and I hadn't known._

_ Suddenly, I remembered something. I remembered when I touched Lela's – Ella's – hand. I felt that same electricity, that same feeling when I was around her. I should have none! I felt so…so…so like a dolt! I should have known!_

_ Suddenly, the lass tugged towards the door. Stephen held tight._

_ I stepped up to her. "Lass, I won't hurt you, no matter what." She wasn't looking at me. So I cupped her chin and gently lifted her face so she was looking at me. I felt something run from my fingers all the way to my heart. That feeling…only one person could cause that feeling me._

_ She looked at me and I saw clear green eyes. Something flickered in her green eyes. Wanting. Pleading. Sadness. Why?_

_ I reached into my cloak and brought out the tiny glass slipper. It belonged to Ella, and will fit her alone, whether she is a scullery maid or a duchess." _

_ Someone brought a chair. All I could see was Ella staring at the glass slipper._

_ Hattie said, "That's my slipper. It's been missing for years."_

_ What a liar! I wanted to call this to her attention but Olive blurted out, "You're feet are too big."_

_ Well, if they were too large, then what harm could it be to let Hattie try it on? Besides, she already snatched it from my hand and took off her slipper. A smell came from her foot and I tried my best not to wrinkle my toes in disgust. She began trying to wedge her toes in. They wouldn't fit._

_ Her feet were on the large side, as her teeth were._

_ I looked to Ella, eager for her to try it on and prove she was my Ella, my precious Ella._

_ Olive spoke up, after her mother elbowed her, "I'm younger than Hattie. So my feet are smaller. Probably."_

_ She tried to make the slipper fit on her foot but her feet were larger than Hattie's._

_ It was Ella's turn. My heart began to pound faster and faster. I knelt, holding the delicate slipper. Ella extended her foot and I slowly guided it into the glass slipper. Her foot slipped in and it fit perfectly. This was Ella! Ella, my Ella! I thought after I had put the slipper on her foot, my heart would stop pounding. It went faster._

_ My face was close to Ella's. I wanted so bad to just kiss her, to hold her in my arms. I wanted that so much. I just wanted Ella. I would do anything to have her. Anything!_

_ Her face was filled with terror. I wanted so bad to comfort her. "You needn't be Ella if you don't want to be," I said softly._

_ Ella looked into my eyes but looked away. "I'm not," she whispered. Tears rolled down her cheeks and I longed to wipe them away, wipe her sorrow and pain all away._

_ I felt hope fill me. The letter saying Ella married. She was here, she wasn't be married. She…wasn't…married. It slowly registered. Ella's not married, she's not married, she's not married. It kept playing over and over in my brain. Ella wasn't out of my reach; she could still marry me, she could still be mine!_

_ "That letter was rubbish. A trick," I said aloud. I glared at Hattie. How could she do that to me, make me go through all that pain, all that suffering. I turned back to Ella and my expression softened. She was crying. I looked to her as if she was a precious jewel and the most important thing in my life. She was and is and will always be. "Do you love me?" I said softly. I knew everyone in the room was straining to hear but I didn't care. I only cared if Ella heard. "Tell me."_

_ Ella said, "I do."_

_ My heart stopped. The words began to play in my mind. I do…I do…she does love me! She was smiling and crying at the same time._

_ I wanted to scream with joy and kiss Ella and embrace her. I wanted to be only with Ella. "Then marry me!" Yes, she would marry me and we would get away from all of this. We would be together and nothing else would matter if we were together._

_ Ella nodded and my heart filled with joy. Her hand went into mine and that electricity feeling shot through me._

_ "Don't marry him, Ella," Hattie ordered. I ignored her. Ella didn't need to listen to her; she could marry me and we could leave and be together._

_ To my surprise, Ella removed her hand. "I can't."_

_ What? She wasn't going to listen to Hattie…was she?_

_ "Hattie, don't be a fool!" Mum Olga snapped. "Don't you want to be stepsister to the queen and make her give you whatever you like?" She smiled at Ella. "His Highness is kind enough to want to marry you, Ella, my sweet."_

_ What? What were they planning on doing with my Ella? If she hurt Ella…I left the threat unfinished. Let my imagination think of something if she dared laid a finger on Ella._

_ I looked at Ella. I never felt so happy. It seemed my heart would burst from joy._

_ "Marry me, Ella," I whispered. I needed to hear her say she would marry. "Say you'll marry me."_

_ Ella looked at me, her gaze torn. Her eyes looked so lost, so scared…so terrified. Why?_

_ Ella swallowed and a strangled noise came from her throat. I looked at her in concern. Was she all right?_

_ I put a hand on Ella's shoulder but she barely noticed. Her eyes were distant, as if she were remembering something. Something that was very important._

_ I wanted to ask if she was all right, if she wanted to marry. But something held me back. Something told me I shouldn't disturb her because I would interrupt something very important. Still, I wanted to help Ella but didn't know how. Was there anyway I could help her? I would do anything to help Ella._

_ My heart was pounding faster than I ever imagined possible._

_ Ella's mouth opened. But she immediately clamped a hand over her mouth._

_ She looked at me with such sadness, as if remembering something about me. I wondered what she was remembering about me._

_ Ella began to rock in her chair. Forward, she seemed ready to talk but then she would rock backward and she would pull the words back. It was quiet except for the pounding of the chair legs on the tile, going faster and faster. Soon, it matched my racing heart. Tears rolled down her cheeks._

_ Ella then opened her mouth. "No!" She shouted, surprising me. "I won't marry you. I won't do it. No one can force me!" She swallowed and wiped her mouth. She leaped up and I was still kneeling numbly. She wasn't going to me after all. I had lost. I lost Ella. Wait…who would force her?_

_ "Who would force you?" I asked, shocked._

_ "No matter who. I won't, I won't. They can't make me, no one can make me. I won't marry you."_

_ Won't…won't…won't. No, please no. She was supposed to say yes, yes, yes! We were suppose to live together and be happy together. It wasn't suppose to be like this!_

_ Olive said, interrupting my thoughts, "She'll marry you. You told her to. She has to listen." What? Why? Olive laughed. "Marry him and give me your money."_

_ Ella shouted, "I won't! Stop ordering me to!"_

_ As much as it hurt me and my heart cracked with every word, I knew I had to say this. "She doesn't have to marry me."_

_ "Hush, Olive," Hattie said. She then looked at Ella. "Ella, go to your room. His Majesty can have no further need of you."_

_ How dare she! I needed Ella more than I needed life itself! I needed Ella to live! "I have great need of her," I said, angry at Hattie._

_ "Hush, Hattie!" Ella said. "I don't want to go to my room. Everyone must know I shan't marry the prince." Ella ran to the door and I thought for a moment she was running away. I stood, ready to stop her if she did. She called out into the dark night, "I shan't marry the prince."_

_ Then Ella ran back to me and threw her arms around me. "I shan't marry you." And she kissed my cheek. My heart stopped. She kissed me. Did…did she really love me then?_

_ I turned her head and kissed her on the lips. The kiss swept through me, from my lips all the way to my toes. I smiled gently from that kiss. She clung to me, trembling. I wanted to soothe her so badly._

_ Hattie shrilled from behind Ella, "Go to your room this instant. I command you!"_

_ I ignored her. Who cared about her right now? All I cared about was Ella. But why isn't she going to marry me?_

_ I pulled away. I need answers. I was so confused. "Why won't you marry me? Why not, if you love me?"_

_ "I'm cursed. You wouldn't be safe if I was your wife," Ella answered._

_ Cursed…cursed…suddenly, I remembered the dreams. The voice that I had ignored. **"She must obey…she is born to obey… for it is her gift…"**_

****_ How could I be so blind? I remembered hearing about the fairy, Lucinda, giving gifts to people. Was Ella one of the victims? Was her gift – or curse – obedience?_

_ I then remembered our kiss and smiled. That moment had been perfect, flawless. But then I frowned as I remembered my guess of the curse she was speaking of. Ella wiped off a smudge of soot from my nose._

_ Ella began to look confused herself. She was thinking and then realization hit her. The fog in her eyes began to clear._

_ Suddenly, the cook, I presume since she was wearing an apron with some stains on it, came up and hugged Ella. "You're free. The curse is over, love," the cook said, smiling with tears in her eyes. "You rescued yourself when you rescued the prince. I'm that proud and glad, sweet, I could shout."_

_ Wait…she had rescued me? When? What was going on?_

_ Ella looked amazed and she looked so happy. And then it hit me. Her curse was over. It was over because she had rescued me, although I still had no clue on how she did save me._

_ Wait…if Ella had been my wife and her curse was obedience, what if someone ordered her to…to kill me? She would have to do it, right? So she put my safety first, in front of her marrying me. She had saved me._

_ Ella tore off the rag that covered her hair. Then she curtsied to me. "When you asked for my hand a few minutes ago, I was still too young to marry." She looked up at me with her green eyes. I began to smile. "I'm older now, so much older that not only can I marry you, but I can beg you to marry me." She knelt and took my hand._

_ No. She would not kneel before me. People would kneel before her. She would never have to be beneath someone again._

_ I pulled her up and kissed her, sealing the promise. We would marry and finally be together. After all these months of pain, we would finally be together forever and beyond. We were finally going to get married.

* * *

_

I'm really sorry if you thought that this chapter was bad. I'm sorry. Really, I am!

Okay, review time!

**Lillianna-Rose- **LOL, I found out it means an editor, someone who checks your chapters before you update them. Speaking of updating…please, PLEASE update your story before this Saturday, because I'm going on vacation and won't be able to read your story! LOL, laughing like a lunatic is fun! LOL. And yes, the one and the only, great author…Lillianna-Rose! LOL. Well, the one and only great me says update your story. Oh and she also says thanks for reviewing!

**sweet-strawberry692003- **I can't update the 3rd part yet since a part from this story is being remembered in the 3rd story and I don't want to give it away. For the 1st part, I need to write another chapter. LOL, I'm so lazy. Anyway, I got 3 cheers! Count them, 3! LOL. Wasn't your favorite part when Lela was unmasked? That's what you said…hoped you liked it in Char's POV! Thanks for reviewing!

**Mage Light- **My evil cliffhangers that torture innocent reviewers! LOL. You saw the Ella Enchanted movie? We read the script in class from the Scholastic magazine and that so didn't happen in the book! I wonder what Gail Carson Levine said…anyway, I heard it was terrible. Is it? Thanks for reviewing!

**Gayle- **Thanks! Yeah, I'm still thinking about the whole italics thing. Might, might not. Thanks for reviewing!

**Mindy- **I'm asking for 15 reviews for the upcoming chapter.

**awaiting impatient person- **I always having staring contests with my friends! LOL, it's so funny. Mostly I lose because I think of something funny and I burst out laughing. My friends are weird too! LOL. Yes, crime – um, yeah, finding out the meaning of beta. I found out what it means. It means an editor who checks the author's chapters before he/she posts the chapter. LOL, well, I'll think of a imaginary birthday gift! LOL. I know what you mean about overprotective parents. They seem to always be watching me. I was going to the movies with my friends and they practically cornered me and asked which friends I was going with, when, and if there was going to be boys. That's my parents for you! LOL. We shall be parent's girls together! LOL. Yup, virtual M&M's just don't taste the same. And I will definitely use it, I have the perfect place for your suggestion! Thanks and I'll give all credit to you! And hopefully, I'm still writing by the time of your birthday! And I'll definitely dedicate it to you! And yeah…I'm going to get away from your scary cackling. LOL. Thanks for reviewing and for the long review!

**Muse of the Stars- **Cliffhangers, don't you hate them? I hate it when people do it to me but I do it to other people. Wow, I'm mean. LOL. Anyway, update your story ASAP, it totally rocks! Thanks for reviewing!

**Hikaru-009- **Thanks! Poor Char…Confused Char should be his name, getting confused is his game. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Arwen Veancawen- **Wow, my own series? Well, I do write original stories. Who knows? Can't wait to find out though! And I'm so awesome? You're so awesome! You're more than awesome, you ROCK! You love it? Thanks! YAY, you love it! LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Angrypickle- **Thanks for loving my story and here's the climax and hope you love it! Thanks for reviewing!

**KrazyKamaka-zGurl89- **LOL, that saying it funny! Oh, was Spider-Man 2 good? I want so bad to see it but I've been so busy. Well, hopefully I'll see it soon! LOL, yeah, you are so going to buy a ticket to fly here and kick my butt and then go home. LOL. Don't worry, I won't strain my brain. And thanks! The greatest writer? Wow, thanks! LOL, you're melting? Than how will you read this chapter? LOL. The best EE story here? Wow, thanks! And sorry about the long wait! Thanks for reviewing!

**Jenny-** Well, you don't have to wonder any longer! Wow, it's good? Thanks! Thanks for reviewing!

**Thea- **Amazing to read? Incredibly well written? Wow, thanks for the complements! One of the better EE stories? Thank you! Thanks for reviewing!

**E.A. Hopkins- **Yeah, sure you can use it! Not like I own it or anything. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kyebaka- **I use Micro Soft Word. You have to save it on an online version, though. See, on Micro, you go to **File **and then look for web page preview. Then, it shows you the online version. Save it. Then, upload the file on FF and you got italics! Hope that helped! And yeah, I never knew there was an Ella Enchanted section either! Thanks for reviewing!

**Dreamerdoll- **Yeah, it's hard to break the habit of mentioned God. And if I make any more mentions, can you tell me? I just don't want to offend anyone. Thanks for reviewing!

**Maestra- **YAY, I brought Char to life! LOL, don't worry, I know what you meant. I'm thinking of doing a story like that, like without the kids. Maybe I will…Thanks for reviewing!

**Dummy me- **Thanks! Hope this is soon, although I doubt it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Personage- **LOL, I never got those "well" and "good" things. I think I failed that test. LOL. Whoops, more shocked. I knew I should have done that! LOL. Those I and me problems are also troubling to me. LOL. Anyway, it's really, really good? Thanks! I love doing people's emotions, for some reason, and I'm glad that people think I captured the emotions perfectly! Thanks for reviewing!

**Snowdoll- **Sorry about the long update! Sorry! Hope you forgive me! Thanks for reviewing!

**Angel of Despair- **Thanks! Hope you like this chapter too! Thanks for reviewing!

Okay, we're done with reviews! Now, we have about 3 to 4 chapters left! I'm going to miss you all! Oh and here is some important news that everyone MUST read!

**------VERY IMPORTANT!-----**

I'm going on vacation for a whole week. From this Saturday to next Sunday, I won't be here. That's my reason for not updating and I'm sorry! I'll try and update as soon as I get back, I promise! Can you please leave some reviews so I can have some nice reviews to read when I get back? Please?

**-------FYI-----**

Okay, I'm making another story and it's suppose to be funny. So, I'm going to try and balance my updating system with all the stories I have out. Care to check out my new story? I'm posting it tomorrow, hopefully. Thanks to everyone who does, you rock!

Okay, well, since I made you all wait longer than expected for this chapter, I won't ask for any reviews. But please review!


	14. A Walk Along River Lucarno

Hey! Wow, everyone thinks the story is done. It's not! I'm doing all up to the wedding! LOL. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ella Enchanted.

* * *

_ As Ella and I separated from or kiss, I heard Hattie muttering how this couldn't be happening, that it was impossible. Olive was just looking confused and Dame Olga was red with anger._

_I then glared at Hattie who stopped muttering and seemed to shrink from my glare. "Lady Hattie of Frell," I said, trying to keep calm. "Did you know about my bride-to-be's curse? And did you use it against her?"_

_ Hattie's face lost all color. "I-I-I," she stammered. "I d-d-didn't k-know of t-t-the cu-curse, s-s-s-sire."_

_ My face was stony. "But you did know she had to follow orders."_

_ Hattie nodded, her eyes wide._

_ Suddenly, Ella put a hand on my arm and as I looked at her, my stony gaze immediately softened. "Char…" she said in a little warning tone. I chuckled and put my arms around her waist._

_ I then announced to Dame Olga. "Madame, I'll be taking Ella. Get one of the servants to pack one of Ella's things and bring them to the palace immediately. Is that understood?" I eyed Dame Olga as she nodded stiffly. I then grabbed Ella's hand and she looked at me, curiously. "Come with me," I said softly and she nodded._

_ We raced out of the manor, ignoring everyone else. I jumped on my horse and Ella mounted behind me. She put her arms around my waist and I almost trembled from the electricity, the love, which ran between us._

_ We galloped away from the manor, away from everyone and we were alone. The wind blew in our faces and Ella asked quietly into my ear, "Where are we going, Char?"_

_ Her breath tickled my ear. I smiled. "You'll see."_

_ Ella pouted and I laughed._

_ Finally, we reached our destination. It was the river, River Lucarno, the river from my dream that we were on. _

_ Ella gasped and turned to me, green eyes shining. "Mother and I used to come here all the time."_

_ I smiled and squeezed her hand. "I love you," I whispered._

_ Ella smiled and squeezed my hand back. "I love you, too."_

_ "Will you marry me?" I asked again. I wanted to hear it again and again, her wonderful answer. A single word that caused me so much happiness._

_ Ella laughed. "Yes. I'll marry you."_

_ I kissed her and smiled as we broke away. We began to walk on the soft sand, hand in hand, as Ella told me from the day she was cursed until now._

_ "And now, it's finally over. I'm finally free," Ella finished, smiling at me with her eyes shining with tears of happiness. "I'm finally free."_

_ I hugged her. "I love you," I couldn't help but say this for the millionth time._

_ Ella whispered back, "I love you too. You helped me break my curse."_

_ I shook my head. "No, you did it all. I'm so proud of you, Ella. You'll make a wonderful queen."_

_ Ella laughed. "Queen. I never expected to be queen." She then squeezed my hand. "But as long as you're with me, everything will be fine." She then frowned. "What will your parents think of my deception to them?"_

_ I shrugged. "Who knows? But I'm taking you as my wife, with or without their approval."_

_ Ella smiled and we continued walking, this time in silence. Ella then asked, "Char? Why did you bring us here? I'm just curious; I think it's wonderful and beautiful but why here?"_

_ I laughed. "Ella, I think I have to tell you what has happened to me without you." I then told her everything, starting from writing her the letter to now. Ella watched me and she smiled as I finished._

_ "You cared for me that much?" She asked in a whisper. I nodded, not trusting my voice. Ella hugged me and I hugged back._

_ We finally let go and then walked quietly back to the horse, who was waiting patiently. Ella then looked up at me. "What if your parents don't like me?"_

_ I laughed. "What's there not to like?"_

_ Ella replied, "Char, I'm serious. What if they don't?"_

_ I snaked my arm around her waist and put my head right next to her ear. "Trust me, Ella, they will love you, just as I love you."_

_ Ella still looked uncertain. I sighed. "Ella, you are almost just like Cecilia and they love Cecilia so they will obviously love you."_

_ Ella smiled. "I suppose you're right." Then she frowned. "When can I meet your sister? She seems nice."_

_ I shrugged. "Tomorrow? Wait, it's past midnight so tomorrow is today. You can meet her in the morning. Right now, I think we should get to the palace."_

_ Ella smiled. "All right."_

_ We galloped to the palace and immediately, I found a room next to mine Ella could rest in. Right before she disappeared through the door, she kissed my nose. "I love you."_

_ "I love you, too," I whispered and she disappeared into her room._

_ "I love you," I repeated.

* * *

_

Kind of bad, isn't it? Sorry! Well, review time!

**sweet-strawberry692003- **LOL, and no, the story isn't over yet! Yes, we can always hope! LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Tayk- **LOL, this isn't the end! And I'll help you kill him! LOL. So you were Ella. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Dreamerdoll- **LOL, go hang themselves. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter and the new story! Thanks for reviewing!

**awaiting impatient person- **Wow, you went to Florida too? I went! That was my vacation! Wow, that's kind of scary. LOL. My dad would have probably looked like that too. LOL. Nose flaring…LOL. I know, all these stories just waiting to be read!It **was** like a welcome back party! Thanks for reviewing!

**KrazyKamaka-zGurl89- **LOL, a lot of screaming. You collect the comics? Cool. I saw the TV show for it like once. YAY, I'm high on the list! LOL. Yeah, well mistakes are good! Because you learn from them! LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Jenny- **Wow, thanks! Sorry about the long wait for chapter 13. Thanks for reviewing!

**Mage Light- **Thanks! And yeah, I've heard that the movie was bad. I want to see it but then again, I don't. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Arwen Veancawen- **Wow, hi friend! Thanks for liking it! LOL. No way, you are super twisty absolutely more AMAZING AND AWESOME than me. Don't ask about the twisty part. LOL. No, you're the best! Thanks for reviewing!

**Muse of the stars- **That was sweet of you, Robin. LOL. Thanks for liking the chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Ileana DuBaer- **Thanks! Thanks for reviewing!

**Lillianna-Rose- **LOL, well that thought got me motivated! LOL. And well, now you have three amazing stories! I can't wait until you update those two new ones, they're great! Thanks for reviewing!

**Hikaru-009- **LOL and I did have fun! Thanks for reviewing!

**Muse456- **It's not over yet! I'm going to write until the wedding! LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Anywien**- LOL, I found that part funny too! LOL. And thanks for liking that chapter! Thanks for reviewing! 

**CrimsonEnchantress- **A talent? Thank you! And sure, I'll go review it right now! Thanks for reviewing!

**Ellafreak- **LOL, you're back! YAY! LOL. No it's not the end of the story, I'm going to do all the way to the wedding. Thanks for reviewing!

**Mellem- **I am! Thanks for reviewing!

**RobinRox13- **LOL, sorry! Thanks for reviewing!

Well, that's all for now! Please review!


	15. The Surprise Gift

**A/N: Yes, I know. I'm WAY over on the updating. I'm sorry, I just sort of lost the writing power to go on. LOL, that sounded so lame. LOL.**

**OH! And could everyone please read my one-shot on Remus! PLEASE?! LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ella Enchanted.**

****

* * *

_I woke up the next day with a grin. Ella was here, she was marrying _**me**_. I never felt so happy, so...happy. That was the only word I could think to even describe this moment._

_I jumped out of bed and immediately changed. Today, Ella was meeting my parents and Cecilia. I knew, or hoped, that they would adore Ella just as I did._

_I raced out of my room and then went next door where Ella was sleeping peacefully. I knocked three times and when she didn't open the door, I grew impatient. "Ella? Ella?" I began to call. I knocked again and finally, I heard a groan._

_"Char?" Ella's voice said sleepily. "What in the world are you doing, waking me up now? Go back to sleep..." I'm pretty sure I heard Ella's head hit the pillow again. I sighed impatiently._

_"Ella, come on. You are meeting my parents and Cecilia today as Ella, not Lela, so you have to get dressed. Get up, Ella!" I said. When she didn't make any motion or any sound, I groaned. "I can't help but wish you had your curse of obedience right now."_

_Ella's voice said, "Oh, all right! I'm getting up, I'm getting up. You annoying git," I heard her add under her breath._

_"I heard that!" I called. I could practically see her roll her eyes._

_"Good."_

_The door suddenly swung open and I was faced with a sleepy Ella, who was yawning and stretching. Her hair was out of place from just recently waking up and her eyelids kept trying to close. How she managed to still look beautiful even from just waking up, I could only guess._

_"See?" Ella said, yawning. "I'm up. Let me get dressed...wait out here..." She was about to close the door again when I grabbed her arm. She raised an eyebrow. "First, you're trying to get me up and now you're dawdling. I'm not going to ask."_

_I laughed. "No, I'm holding you because you don't dress yourself now, Ella. Servants do that for you, Ella."_

_She shook her free hand. "No, really, I can dress myself."_

_I remained stubborn. "No, you're getting a servant."_

_"Fine," she said. "Fine."_

_I grinned and then called to a girl servant all the way down the hall. "You! Come here, you are in charge of dressing Ella!"_

_Ella then laughed. "You? I think they have a name, Char."_

_I made a face. "I can't remember every name, you know."_

_Ella rolled her eyes and gave me a quick peck on my cheek. "Fine. I'll try to then." She allowed the servant girl in whose name was Marissa and Ella winked at me, closing the door._

_I touched my cheek where she had kissed me and felt a silly grin come on my face. Turning away, I couldn't help but think that being in love definitely had its upsides. _

_---_

_Ella and I attended breakfast that morning. I was slightly disappointed since my parents weren't there and neither was Cecilia, whom I wanted Ella to meet. They would be great friends...at least, I hoped._

_But my brothers were at the table and they seemed to enjoy Ella's presence. At first, there had been tense silence but soon after, they were joking and laughing together as they had known each other for years. It warmed my heart that my brothers had taken a liking to Ella. It wasn't like I wanted their approval to marry her. I just wanted them to accept her into the family. If only mother and father would too..._

_"I've never heard of a lady who liked to slide down banisters. I thought they all thought it was...unladylike," Christopher's voice penetrated my thoughts. I looked at Ella, who was smiling slightly._

_"Yes, my mother and I used to always slide down banisters when no one was around. We needed to be 'dignified' and 'ladylike' in their presence. But when we were alone, we used to love sliding down the banisters." I didn't know whether talking about her mother still pained her or not but I changed the subject anyway._

_"Where is Cecilia?"_

_Christopher shrugged. "She hasn't been seen since she ran out to go talk to you before you went to Lady Ella's-"_

_Ella interrupted, "Just Ella."_

_Christopher grinned. "All right. Call me Christopher, no title. Anyway, she was last seen when she went to go talk to you before you went to Ella's manor. Oh wait, no," Christopher frowned, thinking. "Yes...she didn't come back in. I remember because I was waiting for her but she didn't come back inside."_

_I frowned. That didn't seem like Cecilia at all. "Did you check her bedroom?"_

_Christopher turned to Michael, who was eating his food happily. If one thing could describe him, was he ate food constantly and never gained a pound. Odd, isn't it? "Michael, didn't you go try and pull a prank on her this morning? The cold water over her doorway trick?"_

_Michael nodded, disappointment coming over his face. "Yeah and I waited for an hour or so but she never came out. And when I was about to go take it down, a maid walked into her room and was drenched with the bucket of water. I paid her a couple of KJS not to tell mother. But I checked inside the bedroom and Cecilia wasn't in there. The bed held no evidence someone had slept in it."_

_My frown deepened and with it came worry. Where could Cecilia be? What if she was injured or sick or...dying? What if she was even...de...de...I couldn't bring myself to say the terrible word and a shiver ran up my spine._

_Ella looked at me in concern. "Is your sister all right?" Worry was filled in her voice and I almost smiled at the goodness in Ella._

_But instead, my eyebrows came together in deep pondering. Where could she be? She never left for a long time without telling one of us where she was going. And she hadn't told anyone. Or...did she? My eyes scanned the table and I noticed Tyler not saying a word, just staring at his food, his fork hovering over it._

_"Tyler?" He jumped at his name and then seemed to shrink when all eyes turned to him. "Tyler, where is Cecilia?"_

_Tyler averted his eyes to look anywhere but into mine or anyone else's. "I-I don't know," he said in an unconvincing voice. I frowned deeply at him._

_"Tyler, I know you know. Tell me where she is."_

_Tyler played with his fork. "Well...she didn't tell me...not exactly..."_

_"What do you mean, not exactly?" My voice had come out sharp and Tyler winced at the sharpness. But before he or I could say anymore, Ella interrupted us with a gentler tone._

_"Tyler, Char just wants to know where she is, just in case she is injured or not. He just wants to know where she is to make sure she's okay."_

_Tyler looked into Ella's eyes and Ella looked back into his. He sighed and looked at his plate. "I heard someone crying so I went to go find out who. I went outside to the maze garden when I saw Cecilia run inside, crying. I didn't dare follow; she needed time alone. Right?" He looked desperately at Ella, as if asking if he did right._

_Ella smiled gently. "Of course you did what was right. I would have done the same thing." Tyler beamed happily and consumed his food with a silly grin on his face. I stared in wonderment at Ella, who was calming finishing her breakfast. How did she do it? How did she have such a charm that even the most reluctant person could tell her what was needed to be said? She still kept amazing me._

_She finished and then looked at me. "I think we better find your sister to make sure she is all right."_

_I nodded and followed her as we went to the maze garden. We entered inside but then Ella stopped short. She turned to me. "I think you should lead the way. You know the way, right?"_

_I laughed. "No one knows the way, Ella." Confusion lit her face and I laughed some more. "This maze is...well, magical. It changes so it keeps you guessing where to go. It always is changing. But it all leads to the center of the maze, where a fountain is. It's suppose to be the best tasting water in all of Kyrria and I think it is. So, you can lead the way. I'm terrible at mazes."_

_Ella rolled her eyes but punched me playfully. It still hurt and I was rubbing it as Ella began to lead the way._

_After an hour, we finally found the fountain. Ella turned to me, the question on her face. I laughed. "Yes, you can drink some."_

_Ella grinned and opened her mouth under the stream of water. Her eyes lit up and made my heart skip a few beats._

_She turned to me, smiling happily. "This...this is the best water! It's amazing!" She grinned, turning slightly red. "Could I have more?"_

_I laughed again. "Of course! Once we're married, this maze will belong to you, you know. You don't have to ask for permission."_

_Ella grinned and resumed drinking happily. When Ella finally stopped, we left. We found the way much more quicker this time, for some reason. Oh well._

_Where could Cecilia be?_

_"Char! Char!" I turned to the entrance of the palace._

_Cecilia?_

_She was running towards me with a happy grin in place, her pretty hair flying behind her. She had grabbed her skirts and ran to me, still grinning. She threw her arms around me. "Char! There you are! Jeez, it took you an hour and thirty minutes to get out of that maze! Jeez!"_

_What...why...? I thought Tyler said she was crying._

_Ella stood off at the side, looking slightly awkward. I smiled at her and she smiled back and looked a bit nervous._

_"Cecilia," I said. "I want you to meet Ella."_

_Cecilia turned to Ella and the smile vanished as she studied her, from head to toes. Her mouth was in a thin line and her eyes hard. She began walking around Ella, still examining her. I felt anger course through my body. Why was she doing this?_

_Ella curtsied. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness."_

_Cecilia stopped pacing around her and met her eyes. Then, Cecilia broke into a grin and her eyes lit up. She hugged Ella tightly. "Cecilia, please call me Cecilia."_

_Ella looked surprised by this welcoming, after Cecilia had been studying her, but grinned happily. Cecilia untangled herself and smiled at Ella. "I've longed to see the maiden my brother loves," she told Ella, a light in her eyes._

_Her words reminded me of what Mother had said. I was guessing she had overheard them or unless she was just like Mother._

_Ella replied, "And I've wanted to meet you, Cecilia. I..." Ella turned red. "I sort of wanted your opinion on me and hopefully accepted me into your family."_

_Cecilia laughed. "I'll do more than that. I'll accept you...as my sister."_

_Ella's face shone with happiness. She never had a true sister before. "You'll be my first sister," Ella said, still smiling._

_Cecilia laughed again. "And you'll be my first sister too. And of course," she said, turning to me, "if Char is bad in anyway, you'll let me know, of course?"_

_Ella laughed. "Of course I will."_

_"Cecilia," I said, a little mad at myself for interrupting them. "How come you weren't here all day? We were looking for you."_

_Cecilia's grin widened. "Oh. That. Well, I have a surprise for the both of you."_

_Ella and I exchanged raised eyebrows. "A surprise?" I asked, curious._

_Cecilia nodded and then grabbed both of our hands. "Come on, it's ready now!"_

_As Cecilia tugged us, I asked her, "How come Tyler lied? He said you left, crying!" _

_Again, Cecilia laughed. "I needed you to get out of the palace and 'look' for me. Sorry about that, I just didn't want you walking in on the surprise."_

_She stopped at the doors. "Ready?" She asked, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice._

_Ella and I nodded and she threw open the doors._

_I grinned as Ella gasped. The banisters had been polished and cushions were on the floor, to land on. We both exchanged grins and raced up the stairs and went to one of the two banisters, ready to take off._

_Cecilia stood at the bottom. "Are you ready?" She called. We both called back, "Ready!"_

_"GO!" Cecilia shouted and laughed as we slid down as fast as we could. Ella hit her cushion a split second before I did._

_"Winner!" Cecilia cried and gave Ella a bouquet of roses._

_"What about second place?" I asked, standing up. Cecilia raised an eyebrow while Ella laughed._

_"A kiss," she said and walked to me and gave me a peck on the lips._

_Maybe I should lose more often to Ella if I would receive more kisses, I thought after she pulled away and I grinned, Cecilia smiling happily in the background._

_It was perfect. Ella and Cecilia were friends and I was marrying Ella. Life definitely had its upsides and I gave Ella another kiss._

* * *

**A/N: Well, you probably think that chapter was really bad and that you waited all these months for nothing. I'm really sorry, really, I am.**

**----------IMPORTANT!----------**

**Okay, everyone thinks that the story already ended. Just a reminder, I'm doing until the end of the Ella Enchanted book! I'm doing the wedding so I'm not done until I go up to that part or unless I say I am. LOL.**

**Also, a reason I am not updating speedily: **

**1.) I do every single review I receieve for all of my stories, for every chapter. I just rececided abouter 58 reviews for this chapter. I'm sorry but I'm no longer going to do every single review from now on. I'm now just going to do the ones that need to be answered or something I need to inform or something like that.**

**2.) School is very hard on me and I have a test practically everyday, leaving only weekends and somtimes Fridays available for updating. I'm only updating today because I keep getting reviews that keep asking why I'm not updating and I feel extremely guilty.**

**Anyways, here are some reviews I'll answer. Please do not be offended if I do not do you!**

KrazyKamaka-zGurl89- I'm going all the way to the end. And I saw Spider-Man 2 awhile ago and I didn't like it too much. The part that made me really sad was when that spider claw guy (I'm bad at names, LOL) loses his wife. I was so sad at that part. And you'll never take me to rehab, NEVER! LOL. and _Before a Broken Heart _and _Revenge on Mind_? Ah, I might not continue those. AH, don't hurt me! LOL. Anyways, you like Harry Potter? Please read and review my Remus one-shot if you do! LOL.

CrimsonEnchantress- No, sadly, I have never been in love. And it's really that accurate? Wow. That's odd, since I've never been in love so I couldn't really comment on love so I was surprised I could write love stories. Yes, poor guy, having all those troubles. Spelling and Grammer and correct? Wow, I'm usually awful at Grammer. Darn comas! LOL. A beautiful pieces? Ah, I'm going to cry. No really, I'm going to cry. That was so sweet and nice! Oh and this story isn't over yet. It goes up to the wedding and when the last words are THE END. LOL.

Mage Light- No, it's not the end. The end is the wedding or when the words THE END pop up. LOL.

Pointy Objects- Thanks for the compliments, they really mean a lot to me! Thank you!

angel-kiss7- You were probably writing your amazing stories! I love them, especially _A Happy Ending? _I can't wait till you update that one! I absolutely love it and all your others! _Warrior Blood _is really good, can't wait until you update!

megster- I'm sorry but Ella has black hair and I'm pretty sure you can go on any other story here and ask if it is black and they'll say it is. Also, on page 4, it says "'...and you looked like a china doll, with a white ribbon in your **black** hair and your cheeks red from excitement.'" It' s near the top of the page if you can't find it.

Crazayladay- Err... (edges away from the scary whip) LOL. All in one day?! Wow! Thanks for the compliments!

LMDGlUVR4EVA- No offense taken. I'm pretty sure you've found another story you prefer and it's okay, seriously. LOL. And I'm going all the way until the wedding. That's where I'm ending the story.

Blackrougefillie- Wow, thank you! You cried? That means so much to me! And I'm still continuing this story, I'm doing until the wedding. So never fear! LOL. Anyways, thank you so much!

Gayle- I'm very sorry my updating has been stopped. School came up and other responsiblities that I didn't foreseen came. And I want to finish this story and I'll try to updating every other weekend since I do have schoolwork to do and tests to study for. Sorry that my time has been limited but trust me, if I had a choice, I would definately update a ton of times, like every other day if it were possible. Sorry for the hold up. Please forgive me.

**Well, that's all for now! Once again, sorry for the long wait, I'll try and do every other weekend to update this story!**

**I won't ask for reviews since I don't serve them for the long wait and also the bad chapter. But please review!**


	16. The Banquet

**A/N: I updated! Whoohoo! I decided I'll try and update all my stories this weekend! How does THAT sound? I realized that out of all my stories, I have only finished one. ONE! So I knew that I had to finish this one. This story actually only has two more chapters left. So, I hope you enjoy the remaining chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ella Enchanted.**

**Oh, and the banquet scene was suggested by _Awaiting Impatient Person_. Thanks and enjoy!**

****

* * *

_Tonight was the banquet, announcing our engagement. I was beyond happy, happy that the world would know that I was marrying Ella, the girl I loved with all my heart. Mother had taken it upon herself to prepare Ella and Cecilia had decided to help her, grinning happily at spending some time with Ella. So I was not permitted to see Ella until the banquet._

_During the time I waited for her, I played sword fight with Christopher, then Michael. I beat them both, easily, and both were rather disappointed, not being able to beat the future king. And they dueled and their duel went on for some time, both equally matched and both equally good. It only ended when they were too exhausted to carry on._

_"Char?" My younger brother, Christopher, asked me. "What does it feel like to be in love?"_

_Michael glanced at me, interested in my answer. I hesitated; how do you explain the feelings and joy? "Being in love, Christopher?" I said, stalling for some time. "What do you think?"_

_Christopher frowned, thinking. Michael, who was lying on the floor, answered for him. "Well, how would we know? We've never been in love. But I suppose it must be wonderful, to care for someone that much and for someone to care for you, equally." Michael glanced at me. "But why don't you explain to us, Char, and stop trying to buy some time." He grinned._

_Darn it. "Well...being in love...where to start?" A small smile formed on my face and I am sure I got a faraway look in my eyes. "It's like...you feel your heart swell with emotions, you feel so...so right in the person's presence. You get a shock of electricity when you hold hands with that person, you can't ever stop a smile from coming on your face, you just want to hold that person in your arms forever – "_

_"All right, sorry I asked," Christopher interrupted me, snapping me out of my trance. "As amazing as that sounds, I suppose you have to actually be in love to understand it, right?"_

_I nodded. "It really is amazing. I...I never knew it was possible to actually have such a feeling, such a joy...of course, that was before I met Ella."_

_Michael nodded. "She is very nice. Kind and actually very funny. Not at all like the brainless ladies who hang around the palace." He smiled. "You're lucky, Char, you found someone like her. Ladies like that are very, very rare, I suppose. Most are too conceited to be nice, to prim to be funny."_

_I nodded. I was lucky to have found Ella, lucky to have her, to hold her, to be with her. "Uh-oh," Christopher said, grinning. "Char's got that look in his eyes, clearly stating he's thinking about Ella."_

_I grinned at him and pretended to kick him. "Shut up, Christopher."_

_He asked, "Where is Lady Love, for that matter? Surely you rather be with her than with your dashing, very handsome, brothers?"_

_"Talk about conceited..." I muttered and then said, "She's getting ready for the banquet tonight with Mother and Cecilia."_

_Michael raised an eyebrow at that. "Cecilia? Really? Usually, she isn't the type who is into 'girl stuff.' More like a boy if you ask me. She must like Ella a lot to actually talk to her about dresses and hair styles."_

_I grinned. "I'm glad she likes her. Ella and Cecilia are very much like each other."_

_Christopher frowned. "Except for the fact Cecilia is annoying and Ella isn't."_

_We all laughed at that, knowing he was only joking. "Oh, thanks, Christopher, I feel the sibling love," came a sarcastic voice. We all turned to see Cecilia glaring at us, hands on hips. "For that comment, Char won't be able to see his fair maiden until the banquet now."_

_I frowned. "Wasn't that already the original plan?" Cecilia glared at me while my brother stifled their laughter._

_"Really, I have no idea how someone like Ella could like someone like you," Cecilia said huffily. "And really, you two," she turned to my younger brothers, "I fear the maiden who falls in love with you. But then again, I doubt anyone would ever love you two idiots."_

_"HEY!" Both protested while Cecilia and I laughed. Cecilia continued, "But Tyler and Kyle, now those actually stand a chance of having someone loving them." She turned to me. "They will be coming to the banquet, of course. They have just been busy because father wishes to...hmm... 'toughen them up' a bit. So they are now doing knight training. Must I say, they are actually pretty good."_

_I grinned. My youngest brothers, the twins, were hardly ever around nowadays, always off at training. Sure, they came to breakfast and dinner, but they were rarely around now._

_"Anyway, mother says you better get ready, Char," Cecilia said, snapping her gaze to focus on me. "The guests will be arriving soon and you need to change out of those clothes and something more...ah...royal? Clean?" I glanced at down at my tunic, now covered in sweat and dirt and some grass stains. I nodded and began to go walking back to get change and ready._

_-----------_

_The banquet was beginning and lords, ladies, barons, baronesses, dukes, and duchesses were all beginning to sit down. I was going to make my "grand entrance" with Ella by my side. I waited patiently, my new tunic shining._

_"Char?" Ella's voice came from behind me. I turned around and my jaw dropped. Ella stood there in emerald green that matched her eyes perfectly. Her black hair was put up in an elegant twist and wisp of hair came to frame her face. Around her neck was a golden necklace, which gleamed in the candle lights._

_"E-Ella?" I asked, not believing that this was actually her. Ella laughed, her laugh carrying off into the hall. "C-Char?" she imitated, laughing some more. That cracked a grin across my face. Beyond the huge doors, I heard a man, announcing, "Presenting, Prince Charmont of Kyrria and Lady Eleanor of Frell!_

_I held out my arm. "Ready?" I whispered. She looked nervous but nodded, slipping her arm into mine, and we started down the long stairs._

_Everyone watched us as we entered, some ladies making remarks about Ella, saying how lovely she was, others looking crestfallen because she was on my arm. I made my way to the front of the long table, where my mother and father sat on their seats, beaming at us. I sat down and Ella sat down next to me, looking more nervous now._

_Father stood, holding up his glass of wine. Everyone else held up theirs too and so did Ella and I. Across from us, Cecilia grinned, and my others brothers sat next to her. "Tonight, my friends, I have brought you all here to announce the engagement of my son, Prince Charmont to Lady Eleanor!" His grin widened. "To a well and long marriage!"_

_Everyone repeated, "To a well and long marriage!" And took a sip of their wine. I smiled at Ella over my glass and she smiled back, her nervousness easing a bit._

_The food was wonderful and Ella looked happy as she ate. I smiled at her and was about to speak when High Chancellor Thomas began speaking to my father of the most boring affairs. I caught Ella's eye and she stifled a giggle. Grabbing her napkin, she took out a quill and began to draw his face. I watched her draw, a smile growing on my face._

_An old lady – Lady Wilma (very nosy, might I add) – noticed Ella drawing and stood a little straighter, drawing to peer at what she was drawing. But she didn't notice her hair falling into a candle and began to catch fire. I stared, open mouthed and so did Ella, both of us in shock. It took her about ten seconds to realize she was on fire and when she did, she screamed, high-pitched. All conversations ended and stared as she screamed waving at her hair, terrified. She knocks over her water, as well as others people. "HELP ME!" She screamed, jumping around and around. Some of her friends – I suppose – came rushing over, ready to help but slip on the water she spilled all over the floor. A friend of Lady Wilma starts shouting at her, "Just take off your wig, Wilma! Take it off if you want to live!" And the maiden fainted. A man tries to help but, instead, slips on the water and falls onto the table, launching the turkey into the air, hitting the chandelier. It comes crashing down, not hurting anyone._

_My eyes were wide at this point and my face was red. Not from angry...but from laughter. I was sure I was going to laugh. A lady's hair – wig – on fire, people slipping, falling, a chandelier falling on the table...I glanced at my family members and saw them red, trying to control their laughter._

_Wilma threw off her wig onto the floor. A man threw his water over it and it stopped blazing with fire and was now black, when it was originally white. There was silence, dead silence. And it was broken by me, finally not being able to control my laughter. I began laughing, softly at first, but then my laughter grew. Ella soon joined in and then the rest of my family. Everyone stared at us as we laughed and then began laughing as well. Tears of laughter were practically rolling down my cheeks._

_I turned to Ella, still laughing. "Ella, I used to think banquets were a total bore," I said with some difficulty; I was still laughing. "But, thanks to you, I'll never think of that again!"_

_She laughed harder now, clutching her stomach. This was why I loved her. Her ability to turn even the most boring things interesting. And I hoped she would never change._

* * *

**A/N: Yes, that was incredibly short. But, I hope it was worth the wait, although I doubt it. I thought it to not be as good as previous chapters, all though I loved the whole banquet scene, suggested by _Awaiting Impatient Person,_ so all thanks to her!**

**Okay, I am only doing one review because I have to go study for a BIG test coming up. Don't feel bad if I didn't do you! I still think you all are amazing!**

**UruvielTinuviel** - **Of course I still remember you! You are so amazing, how could I NOT? LOL. Thanks you so much for that suggestion, I hope you liked it. Hopefully.**

**Just quick answer to Ellafreak's question: I am probably not going to do those, because school has been piling so much homework, I barely have time to actually do that homework! But, I will try. Even if in a year I update again, I'll try.**

**Okay, just a request: Can everyone check out my Harry Potter stories? I have a one-shot coming out, about James and his feelings on Lily but can you all read all of mine and tell me if you like them?**

**Oh! And I meant to tell everyone: I have a one-shot coming out on Char's feelings on Ella. I'm posting it tomorrow as well. Care to check it out?**

**Please review! I'll love to hear what you all think of this chapter!**


End file.
